Harry's family
by sakura007
Summary: Sirius saura til convaincre le petitfrère de son meilleur ami James, Harry, d'avouer ses sentiments pour lui ou le brun succombera til malgré lui aux charmes de ses camarades Serpentards ? slash
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !!! Je suis vraiment navré de mon absence aussi longue mais mon ordinateur a planté et j'ai du le restaurer, ce qui a effacé tous les chapitres de mes fics que j'avais déjà écris. Bref, vous devez vous en doutez, je suis vraiment dégoûtée et pour le moment j'ai pas spécialement envie de tout réécrire. Mais ne croyez pas que je vais les oublier, elles sont déjà en cours de réécriture. C'est pourquoi j'ai commencé de nouvelles fics, je prends du plaisir à les écrire alors que je m'ennuis en réecrivant ce qui a été effacé._

_Enfin bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez !!!_

* * *

**_Chapitre 1:_**

" Où est ton petit-frère ?" demanda Sirius en regardant James poser ses bagages dans le salon du manoir Potter.

Le brun tourna ses yeux noisettes vers son meilleur ami et poussa un soupir à rendre l'âme en s'affalant sur le canapé.

" En stage au département des mystères."

" Mais il ne passe même pas quelques jours ici avant de commencer ? L'école vient à peine de se terminer !" s'exclama Sirius, en posant ses propres bagages.

" Harry a toujours été trop intelligent pour son propre bien, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il est à Serpentard." ronchonna James.

" C'est pas Serdaigle la maison de l'intelligence ?" se moqua Sirius.

" Il est trop ambitieux pour Serdaigle." expliqua James.

" Il veut toujours devenir le chef du département des mystères ?" questionna Sirius, abasourdi.

" Je croyais aussi que ce ne serait qu'une passe mais il persiste et mes parents sont derrière lui." répondit James.

" C'est pas les miens qui feraient ça." grogna Sirius.

" Le pire c'est qu'il ne revient même pas dormir ici." continua James, ignorant les conditions familiales de son ami, sachant qu'il ne ferait que déprimer son ami autrement.

" Quoi ? Mais où est-ce qu'il va rester dans ce cas là ?" interrogea Sirius.

" Chez l'actuel directeur du département des mystères, il adore Harry et souhaite passer un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie avant qu'il ne doive retourner à Poudlard pour sa 5ème année." intervint Eris Potter, une femme d'une très grande beauté aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés et aux yeux bleus.

" Mais vous ne le verrez pas de toutes les vacances ?" s'enquit Sirius.

" Bien sûr que si ! Jamais je ne laisserais mon bébé si loin de moi sans l'avoir vu avant son retour à Poudlard." s'écria Eris.

Sirius avait toujours aimé Eris, elle était belle, intelligente et adorait ses enfants. Elle et Jonas Potter jouaient le rôle de ses parents depuis deux ans et il leur en était sincèrement reconnaissant car jamais il n'aurait pu être heureux sans eux. Ils l'avaient pratiquement forcé à vivre chez eux, arguant sur le fait qu'avoir deux ou trois enfants à charge revenait au même et qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas plus longtemps avec la folle qu'était sa mère.

" Quel âge a ce directeur ?" questionna James, les sourcils froncés.

" Hum...22 ou 23 si je me souviens bien." répondit Eris.

Sirius pouffa en voyant le visage de James se durcir, le brun était très protecteur envers son petit-frère et il n'aimait pas le savoir proche de quelqu'un sans qu'il ne soit autour. En cela, James ressemblait énormément à son père, repoussant avec force tous ceux qui approchaient Harry dans le but d'en faire plus qu'un ami.

" Quand revient-il ?" demanda Sirius.

" Pour son anniversaire." sourit Eris avant de tirer les deux jeunes vers une table où les attendait déjà leur goûter.

* * *

Sirius jouait une partie de quidditch contre James et Jonas quand il entendit un elfe de maison apparaître sur le sol, en-dessous d'eux, les appelant en couinant. Les trois garçons redescendirent et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Timky qui avait un immense sourire aux lèvres.

" Le jeune maître Harry est revenu. Madame m'a chargée de vous prévenir." expliqua Timky.

" Je te remercie Timky, tu peux retourner à tes tâches maintenant." déclara Jonas avant de se diriger vers le salon presque en courant, James et Sirius sur ses talons.

Sirius s'arrêta net dans sa course quand il vit Harry. Ce dernier avait tellement changé que Sirius eut presque du mal à le reconnaître, ses cheveux habituellement en bataille avaient été coupés courts à l'arrière mais des mèches tombaient élégamment sur le contour de son visage, les lunettes rondes qu'il portait depuis son plus jeune âge avaient été retiré car il semblerait que son ami lui ait rectifié la vue à l'aide d'un sort, faisant ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux verts, il portait un jean noir légèrement moulant et une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient détachés, montrant le début de son torse et une petite vue de ses fines clavicules.

" Referme ta bouche Sir', tu vas gober des mouches !" se moqua Harry en regardant Sirius.

Sirius grogna, il n'y avait qu'Harry qui l'appelait par ce diminutif et il détestait ça parce que chaque fois que le garçon le prononçait c'était avec un petit air moqueur totalement serpentard.

" Qui comptes tu draguer cette année mini pouce ?" répliqua Sirius.

Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, Sirius adorait le petit frère de son meilleur ami mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le taquiner, c'était d'ailleurs peut-être à cause de ça que Sirius s'était vu attribué un tel diminutif.

" Sûrement pas toi en tout cas, les primates n'ont jamais été ma tasse de thé !" ricana Harry.

Eris et Jonas se contentaient toujours de soupirer quand les deux bruns argumentaient car ils savaient que rien de ce qui était dit ne l'était fait méchamment, quant à James, il roulait des yeux et attendait qu'un des deux soit à court d'arguments, ce qui était rarement le cas d'Harry.

"..."

" Quelle éloquence Sir', comme toujours." rigola Harry avant de lui faire un petit salut de la main et de monter ses bagages dans sa chambre.

" Pourquoi je perds toujours contre lui alors qu'il est plus d'un an plus jeune que moi ?!" bouda Sirius en croisant les bras.

" Parce qu'il est habitué à ces joutes verbales dans sa maison." soupira James avant de s'installer devant la télévision, attendant le retour d'Harry.

" Je me demande toujours ce qui a pris au choixpeau de le mettre là-bas, il ne ressemble en rien à tous ces serpents visqueux." ajouta Sirius en rejoignant son meilleur ami.

" Il n'a jamais voulu me dire ce que lui a dit le choixpeau." dit James, légèrement contrarié à présent.

" De toute façon, jamais Harry ne se laissera influencer par ces serpents." termina Sirius.

" Les garçons, venez m'aider à préparer l'anniversaire d'Harry !" appela Eris de la salle de fête.

* * *

" Alors Moony, prêt pour la rentrée ?" demanda James, sa tête dans la cheminée.

" Mes valises sont déjà préparées et vous ?"

" Sirius est encore en train de chercher ses affaires dans toute la maison, Harry a déjà tout de prêt comme d'habitude et il ne me manque plus que quelques farces à ranger." ricana James.

" Vous feriez de prendre un peu exemple sur Harry, le train part dans un tout petit peu plus d'une heure." soupira Rémus, faussement exaspéré.

" En ce moment, il est encore en train de botter le cul verbalement à Sirius, je te jure, on dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie !" rigola James en écoutant les éclats de voix provenant du salon.

" Harry a toujours été précoce et Sirius...c'est Sirius quoi." répondit Rémus.

" N'empêche, j'ai hâte que tu vois la nouvelle apparence d'Harry, tu vas pas en revenir !" sourit James.

" On verra. Bon je dois me préparer, on se voit tout à l'heure!" salua Rémus.

" Prongs, j'ai rangé tes dernières blagues, on doit partir là." intervint Sirius.

" Déjà ?" s'exclama James avant de partir en courant dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Harry secoua la tête de dépit, James avait toujours été mal organisé et encore plus lorsque tout le monde était pressé et ça avait tendance à faire rager leurs parents.

" James, si tu n'es pas là dans 30 secondes, tu restes ici !" cria Jonas.

Le temps imparti était presque écoulé quand James pointa sa tête dans la pièce et se rapprocha de la cheminée, prenant une poignée de cheminette et prononçant clairement et audiblement :

" Gare King Cross !"

Il fut rapidement suivi par les quatre autres sorciers, se retrouvant dans une pièce faite sur mesure pour les voyages en cheminette, ils en sortirent et traversèrent sans se faire remarquer le mur séparant le monde sorcier du monde moldu.

Harry embrassa rapidement ses parents et partit immédiatement se chercher un compartiment dans le Poudlard express sous le regard curieux de Sirius.

" Qu'est-ce qui lui prend cette année ?" demanda t'il.

" Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien." commenta James.

" James mon chéri, Sirius, nous sommes désolé mais nous allons devoir vous laisser, le travail nous attend." déclara Eris.

" Pas de problèmes !" sourit James tandis que Sirius se contentait d'hocher la tête.

* * *

Harry soupira fortement, la tête rejetée en arrière sur la le dossier moelleux de la banquette du compartiment. Il ne voulait pas vraiment retourner à Poudlard cette année, son stage au département des mystères avait été tellement plus intéressant qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir y être réellement embauché.

" Vous croyez vraiment qu'il tombera dans le panneau ?" demanda une voix dans le couloir.

Harry lança un léger sort sur la vitre et celle-ci devint transparente, dans le couloir se trouvaient Narcissa Black, Lucius Malefoy, Séverus Snape et Alex Nott.

" Évidemment, mon cousin est un idiot !" renifla Narcissa.

Harry fronça dangereusement les sourcils, non seulement la blonde insultait Sirius mais elle ne semblait pas non plus se rendre compte que la seule à avoir le QI d'un insecte, c'était elle.

" Il est toujours entouré de Potter et Lupin." commenta Alex.

" On n'a qu'a se servir de Potter junior." ricana Narcissa.

Harry serra les poings, résistant à l'envie de plus en plus forte d'envoyer la blonde voler en dehors du train pour ne plus jamais revoir sa tête d'idiote.

" Il apprécie Black." répliqua Severus.

Enfin quelqu'un qui dit quelque chose de censé ! pensa Harry.

" Nous n'aurons pas de problèmes avec Harry, je m'occuperais personnellement de lui s'il compte s'interposer." intervint Lucius.

" Tu veux vraiment t'occuper de la vermine, Lucius ?" questionna Narcissa, apparemment soucieuse.

" Harry est un Serpentard Narcissa, ne traite pas quelqu'un de ta propre maison de cette façon !" gronda Lucius.

" Mais c'est un Potter !" siffla Narcissa.

" Sirius est un Black et il est pourtant à Gryffondor. Ne juge pas tout le monde sur leurs noms." expliqua Lucius.

" Je te trouve bien protecteur du gamin, Lucius." ricana Alex.

" Je ne répondrais pas à ces attaques puériles." riposta Lucius.

Harry n'en entendit pas plus, le groupe de Serpentards était bien trop éloigné de son compartiment présent.

* * *

" Alors Harry, comment se sont passés tes vacances ? Tu es drôlement sexy cette année. " lui demanda Melyna Sanders bientôt Zabini lorsqu'il s'installa à la table de Serpentard.

" Merci! Le département des Mystères est fascinant et Aaron est un bon chef, bien que je sois sûr de pouvoir faire mieux." sourit Harry.

" Évidemment, personne n'en doute! Et ton Aaron, il a quel âge ?" demanda Melyna, une brune aux cheveux lisses, à la peau bronzée et aux yeux azurés.

" 22 ans." répondit Harry.

" Je vois...et tu as passé un mois en sa compagnie ?! Rien de trop important n'est arrivé pendant ton séjour, n'est-ce pas ? Ta vertue est-elle toujours intacte ?" demanda Melyna avec un sourcil haussé et un sourire malicieux.

" Je crois bien qu'il m'aurait dragué si il n'avait pas eu peur de pouvoir se faire poursuivre pour pédophilie." rigola Harry.

" La majorité sexuelle est à 16 ans chez les sorciers." soupira Melyna.

" Pressée de te marier ?" questionna Harry, pas sûr de savoir comment interpréter le soupir de son amie.

" J'aime Nathaniel depuis que j'ai 13 ans et on est ensembles depuis mes 14 ans. Au début, on avait peur de se faire attraper par nos parents mais ils l'ont bien pris et nous ont promis que nous pourrions nous marier quand j'aurais 16 ans si nous le voulions toujours." expliqua Melyna.

" Tu m'avais déjà expliqué tout ça. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu as l'air si mélancolique tout d'un coup." reprit Harry.

" Tu ne le diras à personne, hein ?" demanda Melyna.

" Sur ma parole de sorcier." jura Harry.

" Nat' et moi n'avons pas encore couché ensembles." rougit Melyna.

" Je vois pas vraiment le problème, il aurait été dans l'illégalité et aurait pu être condamné si vous aviez été pris pendant l'acte étant donné qu'il est majeur." dit Harry.

" Nat' a trois ans de plus que moi et j'ai peur qu'il se cherche quelqu'un de son âge avant que je n'atteigne l'âge requis." soupira la jeune fille.

" Idiote ! Il ne t'aurait pas attendu pendant si longtemps s'il ne t'aimait pas vraiment." sourit Harry.

" Merci Harry."

" Dis le moi si je tourne Poufsouffle de temps en temps." ricana Harry.

Melyna s'apprêtait à répondre quand des applaudissement se firent entendre dans toute la salle, un premier année venait de se faire répartir à Serdaigle.

" Je ne les avais même pas remarquer." constata Melyna en fixant la file de premières années.

" Faut dire qu'ils sont pas bien grands." dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

" Dire que tu étais encore plus petit." rigola doucement la brune en se remémorant le petit brun chétif aux lunettes rondes et au regard vert éclatant empli d'intelligence.

" Arrête de te moquer, j'y suis pour rien si j'étais petit." bouda faussement Harry.

" C'est pas comme si tu étais très grand maintenant." souffla Melyna.

Harry lui lança un faux regard méchant avant de sourire, c'est vrai qu'avec son mètre 70, il faisait piètre allure à côté de gens comme Sirius, James, Lucius ou Séverus et leur mètre 85 ou plus mais il ne se plaignait pas de sa taille. Après tout, comme dit le proverbe moldu, tout ce qui est petit est mignon et tout ce qui est grand est c.

" Comment va ton frère et ses amis sinon ?" interrogea la brune.

Melyna était la salle personne à Serpentard qui comprenait pourquoi il avait besoin de passer de son temps dans la salle commune de Gryffondor alors qu'il était censé haïr cette maison, rivale de la sienne depuis des centaines d'années.

" James est un peu bizarre depuis que je suis revenu de chez Aaron, Sirius est toujours aussi arrogant et joueur, quant à Rémus, doux et sérieux comme à son habitude." répondit Harry.

" Combien de fois ?" interrogea seulement Melyna.

" Seulement 42 fois en un mois et je les ai toutes gagnées." sourit Harry en repensant à ses joutes verbales avec Sirius.

" Il ne sera plus jamais capable de te battre si ça continue !" rigola Melyna.

" Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait déjà eu une chance de me battre. Oh, Dumbledore vient de finir son discours." remarqua Harry.

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui pour constater qu'un peu plus d'une dizaine de 1ère années venaient de rejoindre sa maison.

" Dis moi Harry...tu es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un ?" questionna d'un seul coup Melyna.

" Pas vraiment...mon frère et mon père sont pires qu'hyper protecteur à ce sujet. Dès que quelqu'un m'approche, ils lui font subir un interrogatoire et si la personne ne passe pas le test, aucune chance que je la revoie." soupira Harry.

" A ce point là ?" s'écria Melyna.

" Quand j'avais 8 ans, une petite fille est venue me voir pour jouer avec moi. James est apparue de je ne sais où et lui a fait tellement peur qu'elle est partie en pleurant." rigola Harry.

" Par qui es-tu intéressé Harry ? Les filles ou les garçons ?" demanda Melyna.

" Le sexe m'importe peu du moment que la personne possède un je ne sais quoi qui va me faire vibrer." répondit Harry.

* * *

Harry marchait doucement dans les couloirs quand quelqu'un lui rentra dedans de plein fouet, il se rattrapa de justesse au mur mais la personne qui lui avait foncé dessus était tombée sur ses fesses.

" Narcissa Black, toujours aussi élégante !" se moqua Harry.

" Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas morveux ?!" cria Narcissa en se relevant.

" Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui m'es rentré dedans. Y a t-il un message caché là-dessous ?" se moqua Harry, un sourcil haussé.

" Allons Harry, personne ne t'a jamais appris à être plus galant avec une dame ?!" rigola Sirius, appuyé au mur, près des deux serpentards.

" Où est-ce que tu vois une dame dans ce couloir ?" répliqua Harry en faisant semblant de regarder partout autour de lui, sous le regard furieux de la blonde qui partit à grands pas vers sa salle commune.

" Ma cousine n'a jamais été très intelligente." commenta Sirius.

" Tout comme ta nouvelle copine!" ricana Harry en se souvenant de la blonde pulpeuse accroché au bras de Sirius plus tôt dans la journée.

" Maria est...comment dire...légèrement superficielle." répondit Sirius.

" Comme tu les aimes quoi." se moqua Harry avant de tourner le dos au gryffondor et de partir, avec un dernier geste de la main pour saluer le brun.

* * *

" Harry !" s'exclama Lily avant de lui sauter dessus, l'étouffant dans une étreinte à lui briser les os.

" Content de te revoir aussi Lil' !" sourit gentiment Harry.

" Si seulement ton frère pouvait être comme toi." soupira Lily.

Harry lança un regard goguenard à son frère avant de retourner à sa conversation avec la rousse. Harry était le seul Serpentard accepté dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et tout ça juste parce que les sortilèges de James sur ceux qui osaient dénigrer son petit frère était dévastateurs.

" Lil', tu crois qu'il serait temps pour moi que je trouve quelqu'un ?" demanda curieusement Harry.

Il n'avait jamais été du genre à demander des conseils aux autres mais il était nouveau en ce qui concernait les relations, merci à James et son père.

" Et bien... tu ne sors pas avec quelqu'un juste pour le plaisir de savoir que tu n'es pas seul mais il est vrai que ce serait bien que tu commences à découvrir ça maintenant. Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose Harry." déclara Lily.

" Bien sûr, quoi donc ?" questionna Harry.

" Ne donne ton corps que si tu es sûr de l'intégrité de ton ou de ta partenaire à ton propos." déclara Lily.

" T'inquiète pas Lil', le sexe n'est pas mon soucis majeur pour le moment!" sourit Harry.

" Ravi de te l'entendre dire." rigola Lily.

" Et toi, tu as quelqu'un en vue en ce moment ?" questionna Harry.

La rousse rougit légèrement et bafouilla quelques mots avant de devenir rouge écrevisse puis de partir en courant vers son dortoir, laissant un Harry eberlué derrière elle.

" J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?"

" T'inquiètes mini pouce, la tigresse est toujours comme ça quand on lui parle de son coup de coeur mystérieux." rigola Sirius, un bras autour des épaules d'Harry.

" Tu as délaissé ta copine pour moi, Sir'? Je suis flatté." se moqua Harry.

" T'es vraiment incorrigible toi, tu le sais ?! Maria commençait sérieusement à me porter sur les nerfs donc je l'aies envoyé balader." répondit Sirius.

" Où sont passés mon frère, Moony et le rat ?" questionna Harry en les cherchant des yeux.

Sirius eut un sourire malicieux, il était temps que les Maraudeurs fassent reparler d'eux et quoi de mieux qu'une petite blague sur les Serpentards pour ça ? Il frotta les cheveux d'Harry et s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé. Il sentit le petit brun poser sa tête sur son épaule et sortir un livre compliqué sur la théorie de la magie sans baguette.

" T'es obligé de faire ça ici ?" soupira Sirius en fixant l'énorme livre qu'Harry avait entre les mains.

" J'ai pas envie de voir la sale tête de Narcissa." dit simplement Harry.

Sirius roula des yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres, il adorait vraiment le frère de James et il se demandait presqu'à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, pourquoi il avait été réparti à Serpentard.

" Pourquoi n'essaies-tu jamais de t'engager dans une relation sérieuse ?" demanda brusquement Harry.

" Parce que c'est trop compliqué de faire en sorte que ça marche. Tous ceux avec qui je sors ne sont là que pour m'amuser un temps, je me lasse vite." répondit Sirius.

" Faut dire que tu prends pas les plus intéressants aussi. Fredéric avait déjà raté deux fois ses ASPICS, Linda ne pensait qu'à se maquiller pour gagner le concours de Miss Poudlard, Nicolas était en adoration devant toi et Maria la pire cruche de Poufsouffle." fit remarquer Harry.

" Ceux là sont plus faciles à larguer." commenta Sirius.

" C'est pour ça que Nicolas fait le pied de grue tous les jours devant votre salle commune ?!" se moqua Harry.

" Celui-là est un cas particulier, j'étais son premier et il ne veut pas laisser tomber." soupira Sirius.

" Ca fait 6 mois." remarqua Harry, un sourcil haussé.

Sirius eut un léger rire, peut-être qu'il devrait être un peu plus direct avec le Poufsouffle.

" Vous êtes mignons tous les deux comme ça!" sourit Rémus en entrant dans la salle commune, James sur ses talons.

James fronça les sourcils mais laissa passer, ce n'est pas comme si son meilleur ami avait tenté quelque chose sur son petit frère.

" Bon je dois y aller, Melyna doit m'attendre!" déclara Harry avant de se lever, de saluer les maraudeurs puis de se diriger vers la sortie.

" Mini pouce, si j'étais toi, je ne boirais pas de jus de citrouille demain matin." cria Sirius avant que le brun ne disparaisse.

* * *

Harry eut un léger sourire avant de secouer la tête et de se diriger rapidement vers la salle commune des Serpentards, qui s'ouvrit directement sur…Lucius Malefoy.

" Pourrait-on parler tous les deux ?" demanda Lucius.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais suivit le blond jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Séverus Snape, le génie des potions.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Harry en regardant le septième année.

" Il y a que tu m'intéresses et que j'aimerais qu'on sorte ensemble." déclara Lucius, les bras croisés, assis sur son lit.

" N'es-tu pas fiancé à Narcissa ?" répliqua Harry.

" Ce n'est qu'une rumeur qu'elle a lancé pour éliminer ses adversaires." expliqua Lucius.

En voyant Harry hésiter quelques instants, il en profita pour coller le brun au mur derrière lui et poser ses lèvres dans le cou du plus jeune.

" Tu ne le regretteras pas." souffla Lucius.

" Très bien mais si ça ne va pas, j'arrête tout." déclara Harry.

" Evidemment !"

Lucius eut un léger sourire avant de se pencher et de poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de passer sa langue dans la bouche du brun et de jouer avec la langue du plus jeune, qui se laissa faire au début avant de participer timidement mais efficacement.

" On se voit demain matin !" salua Harry en se détachant du blond et en sortant de la chambre.

James va être furieux! pensa le brun avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé !!!! Pour moi, les chapitres suivants sont plus intéressants mais c'est à vous de voir. Reviews please ! 


	2. Rupture et changement

_**Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment désolé pour mon absence mais je suis interdite d'ordinateur pour encore quelques semaines, j'ai réussi à voler la clef d'internet en douce donc je vais poster tout ce que je peux et j'essayerais de la reprendre plus tard pour le reste.** _

**Je suis désolé pour vos reviews, je les ai lu mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre pour le moment. Je remercie simplement tout le monde et m'excuse encore une fois pour l'attente.**

**Bonne lecture. Sakura007**

_

* * *

Lucius eut un léger sourire avant de se pencher et de poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de passer sa langue dans la bouche du brun et de jouer avec la langue du plus jeune, qui se laissa faire au début avant de participer timidement mais efficacement._

" _On se voit demain matin !" salua Harry en se détachant du blond et en sortant de la chambre._

_James va être furieux! pensa le brun avant de retourner dans sa chambre._

_**Chapitre 2:**_

" Tu quoi ?" cria Mylene.

Harry retira ses mains de ses oreilles en voyant que la jeune fille avait fini de crier. Il s'allongea sur le canapé de leur salle secrète et soupira.

" Je sors avec Lucius." répéta Harry.

" Mais Harry…c'est un 7ème année et ne sort-il pas déjà avec Narcissa Black ?" demanda Mylene.

" Pas pour lui. Et puis…il peut être très persuasif quand il veut." rougit légèrement Harry.

" Lucius Malefoy est l'un des Serpentard les plus vicieux que je connaisse, et s'il ne faisait que t'utiliser?" demanda Mylene.

" Et bien je n'aurais qu'à faire pareil avec lui, après tout, je suis un Serpentard moi aussi." ricana Harry en se souvenant de la conversation qu'il avait entendu dans le train.

" Ton frère va le tuer!" fit remarquer Mylene.

Harry grimaça légèrement en pensant à son frère avant de prendre son sac de cours et se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, suivi par une Mylene plutôt soucieuse du bien-être de son meilleur ami.

« Ne prends pas de jus de citrouille ! » prévint Harry en s'asseyant, attrapant immédiatement un croissant et la cruche de chocolat chaud.

Melyne hocha la tête et se contenta de prendre une tasse de thé et plusieurs pains au chocolat, attendant avec impatience la prochaine blague des Maraudeurs.

Harry venait de finir son petit-déjeuner quand son frère et ses amis entrèrent dans la salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'installèrent rapidement à leur place habituelle à la table des Gryffondors puis se servirent quelques plats, James sortit discrètement sa baguette et prononça quelques mots en chuchotant, visant la table des verts et argents.

En à peine 2 secondes, les ¾ des élèves de la table des Serpentards se retrouvèrent affublés d'une peau en écaille verte et d'un crâne chauve jaune.

Les éclats de rire retentirent dans toute la salle du côté des trois autres tables tandis que les Serpentards hissaient de rage.

Harry lui-même retenait difficilement son rire quand il sentit deux bras puissants entourer sa taille et une bouche toucher sa nuque.

« Ravi de voir que tu n'as pas été touché ! » murmura Lucius en soufflant dans l'oreille du brun.

Harry jeta un rapide regard à la peau blanche et aux longs cheveux blonds de Lucius avant de soupirer de soulagement, il n'aurait pas aimé être touché ou embrassé par un Lucius à la peau de serpent. Il appréciait peut-être les serpents mais il y avait une limite à tout.

* * *

Sirius avait encore du mal à retrouver son souffle entre deux éclats de rire quand il aperçut un blond passer ses bras autour d'Harry et lui embrasser la nuque. Il écarquilla violemment les yeux en voyant qu'Harry ne le repoussait pas, bien au contraire, il semblait même presque heureux de l'initiative de Malefoy. Il sentit quelque chose se tordre dans son ventre mais n'y fit pas attention, ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre de la nourriture.

« James, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que mini pouce sortait avec Malefoy ? » questionna Sirius, ses yeux toujours rivés sur le couple incongru à la table des Serpentards.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sirius ?! Harry ne sort avec perso… » James ne put pas finir sa phrase, les yeux exorbités sous le choc.

« Malefoy ! Je t'interdis de toucher mon frère ! » cria James en courant vers la table des Serpentards, suivi par Rémus et Sirius.

« Voyons Potter, j'ai le droit de le toucher puisqu'après tout, nous sortons ensemble ! » répliqua Lucius, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

" J'ai décidé de sortir avec Lucius. Je ne te demande pas de l'accepter, tu ne le pourrais pas, mais de respecter mon choix." déclara Harry, écouté avec attention par toute l'école.

" Mais Harry…" commença James avant que Rémus ne le tire par le bras et ne le traîne hors de la Grande Salle.

" Si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue Malefoy." jura Sirius avant de suivre ses deux amis.

" Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici?" gronda Narcissa en arrivant au niveau du nouveau couple.

" J'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi." ajouta Séverus, aux côtés de Narcissa.

" Nous sortons ensemble." sourit Lucius.

" Nous sommes fiancés Lucius!" s'exclama Narcissa.

" Erreur. TU te crois fiancée à moi." répliqua Lucius.

" Ce n'est pas ce qui a été prévu." grogna Séverus en jetant un regard sur Harry.

Melyne observait la rencontre d'un oeil objectif, apparement le trio s'était décidé pour quelque chose mais leur chef avait dérangé leur plan en sortant avec Harry, Narcissa Black ne digérait pas le fait que le blond puisse choisir quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle et Séverus Snape avait des vues sur Harry et n'appréciait pas que Lucius lui ait enlevé.

« Moi je vous laisse, j'ai cours ! » les interrompit Harry en se levant, il embrassa rapidement Lucius, attrapa la main de Mylene et partit vers la salle de sortilège.

* * *

« Malefoy !!!! Pourquoi de tous les enfoirés de cette maison a-t-il choisi cette ordure ?! » grogna James, faisant les cent pas dans leur dortoir.

« Peut-être parce qu'il est séduisant. » proposa Rémus.

« On pourrait le confondre avec un fantôme tellement il est pâle, il ne va pas du tout avec mini pouce. » répliqua Sirius.

« De toute façon , pour vous personne ne mérite Harry. » rigola Rémus.

« Si mais la personne qui m'aura dans sa poche pour sortir avec Harry n'est pas encore arrivée. » déclara James.

« Peut-être que si mais qu'elle ne le sait pas encore. » marmonna Rémus avec un léger soupir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Malefoy alors ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je ne sais pas mais il est hors de question que je lui laisse mon frère. » répondit James.

« Les 7èmes années ne doivent-ils pas partir en stage cette année pour leur futur métier ? » questionna Rémus.

« Combien de temps ? » interrogea James.

« 7 semaines exactement ! » déclara Rémus.

« A partir de quand ? » s'enquit Sirius.

« Mars si mes souvenirs sont bons. » répondit Rémus.

« De toute façon, les vacances de la Toussaint ne vont pas tarder. » déclara Sirius.

* * *

Harry se baladait avec Mylene dans le parc en attendait le dîner quand ils furent entourer par plusieurs Serdaigle en colère.

« Sanders ! On peut savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » demanda l'un des garçons qui les entouraient.

« Je suis déjà engagée. » répondit simplement la brune.

« Ce n'était pas une raison pour le faire renvoyer de son travail à la Gazette du sorcier ! » s'énevèrent les Serdaigle.

« Bien sûr que si ! Vous auriez fait quoi si quelqu'un nous avait aperçu et l'avait raconté à mon fiancé, hein ?! Il m'aurait laissé tombé juste parce qu'un abruti de Serdaigle ne sait pas retenir ses pulsions. » répliqua Mylène.

« Mylène est une Serpentard, vous vous attendiez à quoi au juste ? Qu'elle lui envoie des fleurs ? » ajouta Harry, ennuyé.

« On dirait bien que tous les Serpentard sont pourris après tout. » cracha l'un des Serdaigle.

« N'importe quoi ! Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est l'un d'entre vous qui voulait piquer la copine d'un autre. » soupira Harry avant de tirer Mylène vers le château.

« Quelle bande de minables. » râla Mylène.

« Ils ont du te confondre avec une Poufsouffle. » rigola Harry.

« Et toi avec ton frère. » sourit Mylène.

« On parle de moi ? » intervint James, entouré de Sirius et de Rémus.

« Yo mini pouce ! Jeune fille ! » salua Sirius.

« Harry ! Sanders ! »

« Sir' ! Moony ! Quel bon vent vous amène ici ? » ironisa Harry.

« Je voulais juste te dire que j'acceptais ta relation avec l'autre mais que s'il te faisait le moindre mal, il regrettera éternellement d'avoir posé les yeux sur toi. » déclara James.

« Merci ! Et vous ? » questionna le brun aux yeux verts.

« Tu sais bien que je serais toujours de ton côté Harry. » sourit Moony.

« Quant à moi, je ne suis pas d'accord et je n'approuve pas du tout. » répondit Sirius, d'un ton catégorique.

« Je vois…et bien, au moins vous êtes en majorité d'accord. » sourit faiblement Harry.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de leur autorisation. » déclara Lucius en entourant sa taille par derrière.

Sirius leva immédiatement sa baguette à la vue du blond, imité rapidement par Narcissa et Séverus qui accompagnaient Lucius.

« Sir' s'il-te-plait baisse ta baguette ! Je n'ai jamais menacé tes conquêtes alors arrête ça. » soupira Harry, la tête posé sur le torse du blond.

« Tu n'as que 15 ans Harry, il se moque de toi ! » s'énerva Sirius.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce qui cause tout ce raffut ? » intervint Dumbledore.

« Un simple mésaccord entre deux maisons, rien de grave. » répondit Lucius avec un sourire mauvais.

Dumbledore regarda fixement Harry quelques instant puis Sirius et enfin Lucius avant de demander au plus jeune de l'accompagner dans son bureau.

« Du thé ? Des bonbons au citron Harry ? » proposa Dumbledore.

Harry hocha la tête et Dumbledore le servit avec un grand sourire, il n'y avait qu'Harry qui acceptait toujours de manger des bonbons au citron avec lui.

« Alors Harry, pourquoi Mr Malefoy ? » questionna Dumbledore.

« Parce qu'il est le seul à me l'avoir demandé et qu'il est plutôt attirant dans son genre. » avoua Harry.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas un expert dans les relations adolescentes mais je n'ai pas eu l'impression que Mr Malefoy t'attirait tant que ça. » sourit Dumbledore.

« Tu es toujours aussi perspicace, oncle Albus. Je ne fais que me servir de Lucius pour découvrir les plans qu'ils ont concoctés contre Sirius. » déclara Harry.

« Et s'il te demandait plus que de simples baisers ? » interrogea Albus, cette fois légèrement inquiet.

« J'arrêterais tout. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, Harry avait toujours été intelligent et il le lui montrait une fois de plus.

« Fais quand même attention à toi ! Mr Malefoy ne connaît pas que les sorts de 7ème année. »

* * *

« Que te voulais le vieux fou ? » interrogea Lucius en serrant le plus petit contre lui, les mains sur ses hanches.

« Il voulait seulement savoir si tout était prêt pour le bal. » mentit Harry.

« C'est vrai que tu es préfet et que c'est à ton année de s'occuper de ce bal. » se remémora Lucius.

« Il sera sûrement prêt dans quelques jours. » sourit Harry, il avait passé pas mal de temps sur ce projet avec Mylène et les autres préfets.

« Je compte bien évidemment sur toi pour m'accompagner. » reprit Lucius.

« Je comptais bien là-dessus. » acquiesça Harry.

« Est-ce que ce sera un bal masqué ? » demanda Lucius.

« Evidemment, ce sont les bals que je préfère. » répondit Harry.

« Je te laisse, j'ai plusieurs devoirs à rendre pour bientôt. » dit Lucius avant de l'embrasser et de partir.

Harry soupira, il ne détestait pas Lucius mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur de rester avec lui quand ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il n'éprouvait rien qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de l'amour pour le blond.

Il sortit dans le parc, il n'était pas encore très tard mais il faisait déjà presque nuit et la lune avait déjà fait son apparition, éclairant le parc d'une douce lumière.

Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à être tiré contre un torse dur puis retourné violemment, poussé contre un tronc d'arbre et enfin embrassé contre sa volonté.

« Harry, j'avais oublié de te dire que…je vois ! »

Harry écarquilla des yeux en voyant Lucius derrière l'épaule de son aggresseur, qui s'enfuit immédiatement vers la forêt en sentant la présence de l'autre garçon, la pluie commençant à tomber de plus en plus fort, mouillant les garçons

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Lucius ! Il m'a forcé ! » s'exclama Harry en s'approchant d'un Lucius complètement furieux.

« Ne me mens jamais ! » siffla Lucius avant de frapper Harry au visage du revers de la main, l'envoyant au sol sous le choc.

« Mais c'est… » commença Harry, horrifié par la haine qu'il voyait dans les yeux du blond.

Lucius s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui tira les cheveux vers l'arrière, l'interrompant brutalement.

« Tu n'es qu'une pute Harry, une sale putain ! Je ne veux plus jamais voir ta sale face près de moi. Bien sûr, tu peux aussi oublier l'idée d'aller au bal avec moi. » cracha Lucius avant de se relever, de donner un coup de pied dans le ventre du brun et de rentrer, laissant Harry gémir de douleur sous la pluie.

* * *

Mylène était de plus en plus inquiète, Harry lui avait pourtant promis qu'il mangerait aujourd'hui et quand elle vit Lucius entrer dans la Grande Salle avec un regard sombre mais un sourire aux lèvres, elle se précipita vers la tables des Gryffondor et vers les Maraudeurs en particulier.

« Il faut que vous veniez m'aider, je crois qu'Harry a des problèmes. » s'exclama le brune.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda immédiatement James.

« Je…vous n'avez sans doute pas remarqué mais Harry mange peu…et encore, peu est un faible mot…des fois, il peut rester plusieurs jours sans manger. En comptant aujourd'hui, il n'a pas manger depuis trois jours…c'est pour ça que je lui ai fait promettre de venir manger ce soir. » expliqua rapidement Mylène, retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Et il n'est toujours pas là. » constata Rémus.

« Je vous en prie, il faut qu'on le trouve…ça se voit que vous ne l'avez jamais vu sans tee-shirt sinon vous seriez déjà à sa recherche. » s'énerva Mylène, non seulement ele avait brisé la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son meilleur ami mais en plus, elle perdait du temps à bavarder.

James, Sirius et Rémus ne se regardèrent qu'une demie seconde de plus avant de suivre Mylène hors de la Grande Salle.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » déclara James.

La carte de Poudlard apparut et les étiquettes représentaient les personne se trouvant à Poudlard apparut.

« Je suis content d'avoir rajouté le menu recherche. » sourit Rémus.

« Pointe Harry Potter ! » prononça James.

A peine James avait-il fini sa phrase que Mylène se précipitait à l'extérieur du château, une étiquette rouge comportant le nom d'Harry venait d'apparaître dans le parc.

« Le rouge c'est pas pour les blessés ? » demanda Sirius avec appréhension.

James hocha la tête et les trois Gryffondors coururent à toute vitesse vers l'endroit du parc que leur montrait la carte, tout en la protégeant du déluge qui tombait par un sort. Ils atteignirent l'endroit où était étendu Harry avant Mylène qui ne possédait pas de carte et Sirius prit immédiatement le plus jeune dans ses bras.

« Mini pouce ! Réponds-moi…mini pouce ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, il est brûlant. » déclara Rémus.

Sirius hocha la tête et souleva Harry dans ses bras avant de courir vers l'infirmerie, comprenant immédiatement l'inquiétude de Mylène au sujet du poids du garçon. Harry ne pesait quasiment rien dans ses bras, ne le gênant même pas pour courir. Il le déposa tout de suite dans un lit et ils appelèrent l'infirmière qui arriva presque en courant en avisant son patient préféré.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ? » demanda Mme Pomfresh.

« Nous ne savons pas ! Mylène est venue nous voir en pleurant quand il ne s'est pas présenté au dîner et nous l'avons trouvé comme ça dans le parc, sous la pluie. » répondit Rémus alors que James caressait doucement le visage paisible mais trop pâle de son frère.

D'un coup de baguette, Harry se retrouva en boxer au milieu de l'infirmerie, faisant rougir Sirius et Rémus avant que les deux ne poussent un cri horrifié en avisant la maigreur du brun, les côtes parfaitement visibles sous la peau à présent pâle d'Harry.

« Il a encore perdu plusieurs kilos depuis la rentrée, il a été frappé au visage et aux côtes, certaines d'entres elles sont d'ailleurs fêlées et il a une forte fièvre. » annonça Pompom.

« Plusieurs kilos ? J'ai pourtant fait attention. » soupira Mylène, le front collé à la porte à présent fermée de l'infirmerie.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir averti nos parents ? » s'exclama James, en colère.

« Ils sont au courant du problème d'Harry et ils font de leur mieux pour le résoudre mais ils ne peuvent pas s'en occuper aussi bien quand il est à Poudlard. » expliqua Pompom.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Je l'aurais aidé. » cria James.

« Ce n'est pas si simple Mr Potter, Harry n'est pas anorexique. » commenta Pompom.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est alors ? » questionna Rémus.

« Nous ne savons pas encore, tout ce dont nous sommes sûr c'est que ce n'est pas pour dégrader sa santé qu'il ne mange pas…c'est juste parce qu'il ne ressent pas la faim. » soupira Pompom.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il n'a jamais faim ? » s'exclama Rémus.

« C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Si nous ne lui rappelions pas, il pourrait ne pas manger jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'évanouir. » avoua Pompom.

« Qui d'autre est au courant ? » demanda James.

« Vos parents, les professeurs, Dumbledore et toutes les personnes se trouvant dans cette pièce. » répondit Pompom tout en soignant Harry.

« Quand va-t-il se réveiller ? » questionna Mylène.

« Dans quelques minutes à mon avis…par contre, le bleu à son visage ne s'effacera que dans quelques jours, il a été frappé avec force. » répondit Pompom.

« Dès que je sais qui a fait ça, je le tue ! » gronda James.

Harry papillonna des yeux avant de soupirer en reconnaissant l'infirmerie, Pompom allait le tuer, il n'avait pas pu aller manger avec l'attaque de…sans même s'en rendre, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il ne se défendit même pas quand il sentit Sirius le prendre dans ses bras, ne se préoccupant pas qu'il puisse mouiller sa chemise avec ses larmes tandis que James se retenait visiblement de tuer quelqu'un, il avait toujours détesté voir pleurer son petit frère.

« Qui t'as fait ça ? » interrogea James quand il n'entendit plus de sanglots.

« Il s'est endormi. » constata Rémus avec un petit sourire.

« Je…je crois que c'est Lucius qui lui a fait ça…il était en colère quand il est venu manger mais je me rappelle avoir remarqué qu'il était mouillé. » intervint Mylène.

« C'est la première fois que je le vois pleurer. » déclara subitement Sirius, Harry toujours contre lui.

« Harry est fort, il ne craque jamais…je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer ce soir mais additionné à tout ce qui s'est mal passé depuis le début de l'année ou même avant, il ne l'a pas supporté. » dit Mylène.

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla de nouveau, le lendemain matin, il se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Sirius et celui-ci était endormi sur un des lits de l'infirmerie.

« Tu ne voulais pas le lâcher. » rigola Dumbledore.

Harry rougit violemment et desserra ses poings de la chemise à présent froissée du Gryffondor avant de fixer son directeur.

« Souhaites-tu m'en parler ? » demanda Albus.

« Je règlerais ça moi-même. » sourit Harry.

« Mr Malefoy a de la force. » constata Albus, le visage fermé pour ne pas montrer sa colère.

« Qui aurait cru ça d'un sang-pur ? » ricana Harry.

« Si quelque chose te tracasse ou si les autres Serpentards t'ennuient, dis le moi ! » déclara Dumbledore avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Sirius, tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras de peur qu'il ne s'enfuît.

« Un malentendu désastreux. » répondit simplement Harry.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » reprit Sirius.

« Quelqu'un m'a embrassé sans mon accord, Lucius nous a vu, il ne voulait pas m'écouter, il m'a frappé, traité de pute puis il est reparti en disant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir et que je pouvais toujours rêver pour aller au bal avec lui. » soupira Harry.

« Je suis désolé. » souffla Sirius.

« Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux de lui à la base ! Ce qui m'ennuie le plus, c'est le bleu que j'ai sur le visage. » bouda Harry.

« Et pour le bal ? » questionna Sirius.

« Je n'irais pas ! » répondit Harry.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu as passé des semaines dessus pour qu'il soit parfait. » grogna Sirius.

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je n'ai plus de cavalier et je refuse d'y aller seul. Je refuse de paraître pathétique en face de lui. » déclara Harry en s'extirpant de la poigne de Sirius.

« Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec moi. » proposa Sirius.

« Tu as déjà quelqu'un Sirius. » soupira Harry avant de secouer la tête.

« Et alors ? Je préfère y aller avec toi de toute façon. » ajouta Sirius.

« Ce ne serait pas très galant de ta part de changer de partenaire alors que le bal est ce soir. » répliqua Harry.

« Depuis quand un Serpentard se fait-il du souci pour les autres pour avoir ce qu'il veut ? » rétorqua Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

« Tu as gagné ! Rejoins-moi devant la salle sur demande à 19h ! Si tu ne viens pas, je te tue après m'être occupé de Lucius. » sourit Harry avant de disparaître vers sa salle commune, occupée uniquement par Mylène pour son plus grand soulagement.

« Lucius vient d'annoncer à tous qu'ils ne doivent plus te considérer comme un Serpentard mais comme une…enfin je crois que tu as compris…et qu'il ne voulait pas que tu aies une seule minute de répit durant tes dernières années à Poudlard. » expliqua Mylène.

« Comme si je ne savais pas me défendre. Il va voir ce qui lui en coûte de s'attaquer à un Potter. » répliqua Harry.

Suivit par Mylène, ils montèrent jusqu'au dortoir des 5èmes et y entrèrent, surprenant les autres élèves de la même année qui s'y trouvaient déjà.

« Le premier d'entre vous qui essaye quelque chose contre moi ou Mylène comprendra pourquoi j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard et pas à Gryffondor comme le reste de ma famille. » les prévint Harry avec un regard si froid et un sourire si dérangeant qu'ils hochèrent la tête en tremblant.

« Nous n'avions pas l'intention d'obéir à ses ordres de toute façon. On te connaît et on t'apprécie même si on ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ensembles. » dit Danii Nott, le frère cadet d'Alexis Nott.

« Ravi de vous l'entendre dire, je n'aurais pas aimé vous blesser. » sourit Harry, plus gentiment cette fois.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! Review please!!! **


	3. Aaron et Séverus

**Coucou à tous, je refais encore un passage éclair pour poster! lol! Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 5 et corriger le chapitre 4 et je peux vous dire que j'ai hâte de finir le 5 pour pouvoir le poster. J'adore écrire ce chapitre! **

**Je remercie tout le monde pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu et je m'excuse pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu mais c'est que je ne les ai pas reçu sur mon compte email et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, c'est comme certains chapitres de fic qui arrive sur ma boîte plus d'une semaine après qu'ils aient été postés. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer?**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je remercie tout le monde, bonne lecture à tous et amusez-vous.**

**Sakura007**_

* * *

_

Suivit par Mylène, ils montèrent jusqu'au dortoir des 5èmes et y entrèrent, surprenant les autres élèves de la même année qui s'y trouvaient déjà.

_« Le premier d'entre vous qui essaye quelque chose contre moi ou Mylène comprendra pourquoi j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard et pas à Gryffondor comme le reste de ma famille. » les prévint Harry avec un regard si froid et un sourire si dérangeant qu'ils hochèrent la tête en tremblant._

_« Nous n'avions pas l'intention d'obéir à ses ordres de toute façon. On te connaît et on t'apprécie même si on ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ensembles.» dit Danii Nott, le frère cadet d'Alex Nott._

_« Ravi de vous l'entendre dire, je n'aurais pas aimé vous blesser. » sourit Harry, plus gentiment cette fois._

__

Chapitre 3 :

« Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Comment je suis censée trouver quelqu'un d'autre alors que le bal commence dans quelques minutes ? » cria une brune.

« Désolé Matilda mais je ne peux pas le laisser tomber sur ce coup là. » répondit Sirius avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Qui ? Ton petit-ami ? » hurla la dite Matilda.

« Non, quelqu'un qui compte énormément pour moi, plus qu'aucun petit ou petite amie. » soupira Sirius.

« Potter ? Lupin ? » demanda Matilda.

« Harry. » répondit Sirius.

« Le petit frère de James ? Ne sort-il pas avec Lucius ? » s'enquit Matilda, toujours en quête d'informations.

« Plus maintenant ! Pourrais-tu faire passer le message que Malefoy se bat de façon moldu avec quiconque veut rompre avec lui ? » ricana Sirius.

« Comme tu veux. Je te pardonne pour cette fois Sirius parce que je sais que de toute façon tu n'aurais pas été sérieux avec moi mais n'essaie plus jamais d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec moi. » sourit Matilda avant de partir répandre la nouvelle dans tout Poudlard.

« Une bonne chose de faite, allons chercher Harry maintenant. »

Il n'eut qu'à attendre quelques secondes avant que Mylène ne lui ouvre la porte de la salle sur demande, vêtue d'une splendide robe blanche et argentée de déesse mais il fut le plus surpris par le choix de déguisement d'Harry. Il portait un jean en cuir noir moulant ses fesses et ses hanches fines, de multiples ceintures autour de la taille, des bottes noir, un débardeur blanc surmonté d'une veste en cuir noir avec de la fourrure, un pendentif en forme de lion autour du cou et un masque noir cachant la moitié supérieure de son visage dans la main…il était hyper sexy.

« En quoi es-tu déguisé ? » demanda Sirius.

« Squall, un personne de jeux vidéo moldu ! » sourit Harry.

« Et bien…tu iras parfaitement avec le vampire sexy que je suis. » rigola Sirius, un masque également noir dans la main.

« Evidemment. Mettez vos masques ou on va arriver en retard.» intervint Mylène avec un grand sourire, posant son propre masque blanc et argent sur son visage et sentant le sortilège qui empêcherait quiconque de le lui enlever se mettre en place.

Ils firent d'ailleurs une entrée fracassante dans la Grande Salle, encore plus remarquée que celle du groupe de Serpentard de 7ème année mené par Lucius et Narcissa. Ils rejoignirent Rémus, son cavalier, James et Lily, ce fut cette dernière qui reconnut Harry en premier, lui sautant dessus et le faisant presque tomber par terre.

« Je croyais que tu devais venir avec Matilda ?! » demanda Rémus à Sirius.

« Mini pouce avait besoin de moi alors comme le gentil Gryffondor que je suis, je me suis empressé de lui venir en aide en lui proposant de l'accompagner. » dramatisa Sirius.

« T'es un idiot Sir' ! C'est lui qui m'a demandé parce que je ne voulais pas y aller tout seul. » soupira Harry.

« Qui est ton cavalier Moony ? » interrogea James.

« Secret pour le moment. » sourit Rémus avant de traîner son cavalier sur la piste de danse, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et laissant l'autre passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Je sais qui c'est ! » déclara Harry avant de pouffer de rire.

« Je ne m'y attendais pas. » ajouta Mylène, riant avec Harry.

« Et si vous nous mettiez au parfum ?! » bouda James.

« Je ne pense pas que nous soyons les mieux placés pour vous le dire. Je vous dirais juste qu'il est à Serpentard et plus jeune que vous.» sourit Harry.

« J'ai pas envie de chercher ce soir. Et si on les imitait ?» proposa Sirius en chuchotant dans l'oreille d'Harry.

« D'accord mais j'espère pour toi que tu sais danser, je ne veux pas me ridiculiser devant toute l'école. » répondit Harry.

« T'inquiètes, les slows c'est mon truc. » rigola Sirius avant de poser ses mains sur la taille presque trop fine d'Harry tandis que ce dernier enroulait ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu as intérêt de manger ce soir ou je t'attache au buffet. » déclara sérieusement Sirius.

« Oui maman. » sourit Harry.

« Plaisante pas avec ça Harry, même à travers ton déguisement je peux sentir tes os. » reprit Sirius.

Harry s'arrêta immédiatement de suivre la musique, il s'arracha des bras de Sirius et partir chercher refuge auprès de James qu'il tira sur la piste de danse, laissant un Sirius hébété et triste sur le bord de la piste. Il plaça ses bras au même endroit qu'il l'avait fait avec Sirius mais cette fois, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Toi aussi tu trouves ça dégoûtant ? » chuchota Harry.

« De quoi ? » demanda James, conscient que quelque chose devait troubler Harry pour que celui-ci veuille une danse avec lui.

« Je fais des efforts tu sais mais c'est dur de se souvenir qu'il faut manger pour survivre quand on n'a jamais faim. On perd vite la notion du temps et on ne se rend pas compte qu'autant de temps a passé depuis la dernière fois qu'on a mangé. C'est pour ça que je vous laissais faire, toi et papa, quand vous repoussiez tous ceux qui s'intéressaient à moi…qu'est-ce qu'ils voudraient faire avec un sac d'os comme moi de toute façon ?» répondit Harry.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry ? Tu es un des garçons les plus sexy de l'école et presque tout le monde rêve de sortir avec toi…ce que je n'encourage évidemment pas mais le fait est que tu es parfait Harry…trop parfait pour eux d'ailleurs !» répliqua James.

« Sirius semble détester ça lui. » chuchota Harry.

« Alors _Harry_, je ne savais pas que tu t'allongeais aussi pour ton frère. J'ai bien fait de te jeter on dirait.» les interrompit Lucius, entouré par Narcissa, Séverus et Alex.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que le poing de James s'était déjà abattu sur le visage de Lucius, lui cassant presque le nez et l'envoyant à terre.

« Expelliarmus ! » cria Narcissa.

« Protego maxima. » répliqua Harry, faisant apparaître un bouclier blanc autour de son frère et lui.

« Accio gâteau à la crème. » marmonna Lily, pas très loin d'eux avant de l'envoyer dans le visage de Narcissa.

« Magnifique diversion. » rigola Mylène avant de se joindre à la nouvelle bataille de nourriture, visant un Poufsouffle caché derrière un de ses amis.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un réfléchisse pour eux. » sourit Lily, évitant une tarte aux fraises rattrapée in extremis par Sirius.

« La prochaine fois que tu touches à mon frère, c'est pas un simple coup de poing que tu recevras. » cracha James avant de tirer son frère vers un coin sauf de la Grande Salle.

« Dumbledore semble s'amuser. » ricana Harry en regardant le directeur attraper tous ce qui était fait à base de citron et les cacher dans un sac sous la table des professeurs.

« Pas MacGonagall en tout cas. » pouffa James en fixant le visage rouge de colère de sa directrice de maison.

« Mini pouce…je crois qu'il y a eu un petit malentendu tout à l'heure…» commença Sirius.

« J'espère bien pour toi Sirius parce qu'autrement…» déclara James avec un regard digne d'un Serpentard avant de rejoindre Lily et Mylène dans leur bataille.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire fuir tout à l'heure…c'est juste que…oh merlin comment dire ça ? Ecoute Harry… »

« Tu n'as jamais été doué quand il s'agissait d'exprimer clairement tes sentiments. Mais j'ai compris…ne t'inquiètes pas Sir', je ferais en sorte de pas trop m'approcher de toi dorénavant.» l'interrompit Harry avec un petit sourire triste.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes mini pouce ? Tout à l'heure, sur la piste de danse, je voulais juste te faire comprendre que je tiens à toi et que je veux t'aider à guérir.» s'exclama Sirius avant de frotter les cheveux visibles d'Harry et de retirer son masque, regardant le plus jeune en faire autant.

« Snape m'a embrassé…c'est pour ça que Lucius a cassé et m'a frappé. » déclara soudainement Harry.

« Snape t'a… ! Oh Merlin, je vais vomir.» grimaça Sirius.

« Idiot ! Snape n'est pas si horrible que ça alors arrête ça.» bouda Harry.

« Pas si horrible que ça ? Merlin, mais tu as vu ses cheveux ? Et son nez ? » s'écria Sirius.

« Il met une lotion sur ses cheveux contre les vapeurs des potions, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont gras. Quant à son nez, il est légèrement supérieur à la normale mais ce n'est pas monstrueux non plus. » rigola Harry.

« Pourquoi Malefoy ne s'est pas vengé sur Snape ? » demanda Sirius, redevenu sérieux.

« Il n'a pas eu le temps de voir que c'était lui. » répondit Harry.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit toi ? » questionna Sirius.

« Il m'a pas vraiment laissé le temps. » sourit doucement Harry.

« Quel ordure ! » ragea Sirius.

« Tu rentres avec James demain ? » demanda Harry pour changer de conversation.

« Bah oui, pourquoi ? Tu rentres pas toi ? » s'exclama Sirius.

« Non, je vais travailler au département des Mystères pendant les vacances. »

« Encore ? »

« Vaut mieux pendant la toussaint qu'à Noël. » sourit Harry.

« Effectivement ! Tu vas manquer à tes parents quand même. » déclara Sirius.

« Pas vraiment. Ils travaillent au Ministère alors je les verrais là-bas. » expliqua Harry.

« Mais t'as pas besoin d'aller habiter chez je sais plus qui pour travailler là-bas. » reprit Sirius.

« Actuellement…si, c'est une des conditions de mon apprentissage. » expliqua Harry.

« Sirius…je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi tu m'avais laissé tomber avant le bal. » les interrompit Maria, les cheveux pleins de crème pâtissière et la robe rebaptisée au coulis de fraise.

Harry dut se retenir de rigoler en avisant le spectacle, déjà que la blonde n'était pas intelligente à la base mais elle était maintenant complètement ridicule, une fraise coincée dans son décolleté.

« Je croyais pourtant avoir fait simple…nous deux s'est fini, c'était chouette quelques jours mais maintenant on arrête. » reformula Sirius.

« J'ai pourtant tout pour te plaire. » répliqua Maria.

« Personnellement j'en doute. » marmonna Harry avant de saluer Sirius et son ex puis d'éviter les lancers de gâteaux jusqu'à la sortie.

« Harry…t'as pas le droit de partir maintenant…tu me dois une danse. » l'arrêta Sirius.

« J'étais pas au courant. » ricana Harry avant de mettre ses bras autour du cou de Sirius.

« Fais attention avec ton patron. » l'avertit Sirius.

« C'est un ancien Gryffondor, je doute qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit sans mon accord. » soupira Harry.

Quand le slow fut terminé, Sirius embrassa la joue d'Harry et laissa le petit partir faire ses valises.

* * *

« Harry ! » salua Aaron en prenant Harry dans ses bras à sa descente du train.

« Alors comment va le département depuis les vacances ? » demanda Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Bien mais ils ont été déçus de ne plus te voir quand tu es retourné chez toi puis à Poudlard. » répondit Aaron en prenant les bagages d'Harry.

« Alors Harry, tu ne nous présente pas ? » intervint James avec Sirius.

« James, Sirius, voici Aaron le chef du département des mystères. Aaron, je te présente James, mon frère et Sirius, son meilleur ami. » présenta Harry.

Sirius regarda presque méchamment l'homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux vert foncé tenir les bagages d'Harry avant de sourire à Harry et aux parents de James qui arrivaient vers eux. Ils serrèrent la main d'Aaron avant d'embrasser leur fils et de lui souhaiter de passer de bonnes vacances. Harry hocha la tête et Aaron transplana en passant une main autour de la taille d'Harry.

« Il aurait pu simplement lui tenir le bras. » grogna Sirius.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Sirius, j'espère pour Aaron qu'il sait qu'il n'a pas intérêt à toucher mon fils ! » gronda Jonas.

« Calmez vous tous les deux, Aaron connaît très bien la loi et il ne ferait jamais de mal à Harry. » soupira Eris.

« J'ose espérer pour lui. » acquiesça Jonas avant de transplaner, une main sur le bras de Sirius.

Eris secoua la tête devant le désir de protection que montrait son mari et maintenant Sirius à propos d'Harry.

* * *

Harry entra tranquillement dans la propriété d'Aaron, il connaissait déjà où se trouvaient toutes les pièces, ayant déjà passé plusieurs semaines en la compagnie du propriétaire de la maison. Un elfe prit les bagages des mains d'Aaron et partit immédiatement les déposer dans sa chambre tandis qu'il s'installait à table pour prendre son déjeuner.

Les deux semaines passèrent comme une flèche du point de vue d'Harry, il ne lui restait plus qu'une matinée à passer en compagnie d'Aaron avant de devoir repartir à Poudlard. Il buvait tranquillement son jus de citrouille avant de lécher sa lèvre inférieure pour enlever toute trace de jus quand Aaron bondit de son fauteuil et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Aaron profita du cri de surprise étouffé d'Harry pour entrer sa langue dans la bouche du plus jeune, jouant avec la langue de l'autre. Quand il s'éloigna légèrement, Harry respirait bruyamment, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale. Aaron ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, il le tira par la taille et l'installa sur ses genoux, ses mains sur ses hanches et sa bouche sur la sienne.

« Aa…Aaron ! » haleta Harry.

Le plus vieux ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de glisser sa main sous la chemise d'Harry, d'abord sur son ventre et sur son torse puis sur dos, sa bouche empêchant toujours Harry de parler.

« Mr Spelling…voici Sirius Black, il… » commença un elfe de maison avant de s'arrêter brusquement en voyant Sirius arracher Harry des bras de son maître.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu étais en train de faire ? Harry a 15 ans et tu en as plus de 20, c'est illégal ! » s'exclama Sirius, Harry à présent dans ses bras.

« Il était consentant. » répliqua Aaron sous le regard indigné d'Harry, certes il n'avait pas repoussé fermement Aaron mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait pu.

« C'est toujours illégal…je pourrais intenter un procès contre toi, je serais sûr de gagner. » répliqua Sirius avec un sourire mauvais.

« Je l'aime ! » cria Aaron sous le regard choqué d'Harry, il savait que le plus vieux était attiré par lui mais il n'avait pas imaginé que celui-ci puisse être amoureux de lui, c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer la loi.

« C'est bien dommage parce que tu ne le verras plus. » riposta Sirius, il attrapa les bagages d'Harry qui se trouvaient dans le hall, prêts pour son départ, et il sortit de la maison.

Harry arriva au manoir des Potter complètement débraillé, sa main fermement emprisonnée par celle plus imposante de Sirius. Ses parents et James vinrent immédiatement à leur rencontre et les deux sorciers froncèrent immédiatement les sourcils devant l'aspect vestimentaire d'Harry et ses lèvres gonflées et rouges.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Jonas, le plus calmement possible pour ne pas que son plus jeune fils pense que sa colère était dirigée contre lui.

« Spelling voit en Harry plus qu'un simple stagiaire et il s'est empressé de le lui faire comprendre. » répondit Sirius.

« Ce sale bâtard ! » gronda James.

« Je vais de ce pas avertir le Ministre, il sera aussitôt arrêter pour pédophilie. » déclara Jonas avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la cheminée.

« Ne fais pas ça, il ne mérite pas de se faire arrêter. » cria aussitôt Harry pour stopper son père.

« Harry…Aaron est majeur, il sait ce qu'il faisait en te touchant…tu n'as que 15 ans, tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu fais…tu veux juste tester ce que tu ne connais pas mais ce n'est pas bien…Aaron est un adulte et tu es un enfant, il se sert de ça pour te forcer. » répliqua Jonas.

« Papa, je ne suis pas idiot…j'ai peut-être 15 ans mais je suis un Serpentard et Sirius me fatigue assez avec toutes ces conquêtes pour que je comprenne la réelle portée de toute cette affaire. Aaron est amoureux de moi et je pense que ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui…c'est un ancien Gryffondor et il est impulsif mais jamais il ne m'aurait forcé à avoir un quelconque rapport sexuel avec lui. De plus, d'après la loi, tant qu'il n'y a pas eu rapport, il ne peut pas être accusé de pédophilie. » expliqua Harry.

« Peut-être pas de pédophilie mais de harcèlement sexuel sur un mineur. » siffla James.

« Jonas…je pense sincèrement qu'Harry a raison…Aaron ne lui ferait jamais de mal volontairement. » intervint Eris pour le plus grand malheur de James et de Sirius.

Jonas inspira et expira profondément, il savait que s'il allait jusqu'au procès, Aaron perdrait tout et même s'il détestait l'idée qu'il ait pu toucher son fils, Aaron ne méritait pas ça.

« Bien mais je ne veux plus que tu approches cet homme. » soupira Jonas.

« Et pour mes prochains stages ? » questionna Harry.

« Tu iras au Ministère comme d'habitude mais tu rentreras à la maison tous les soirs. » répondit Jonas.

« Maintenant que toute cette affaire est réglée, pourrions nous y aller ? » sourit Eris.

Tous les sorciers hochèrent la tête et prirent de la poudre de cheminette, arrivant dans une salle étant réservée aux voyages par cheminette à la gare King Cross. Harry soupira, ses prochains stages allaient sûrement être plus difficiles après tout ce remue-ménage, il salua ses parents, les maraudeurs et partit rejoindre Mylène qui se trouvait en compagnie de son petit-ami.

« Comment vas-tu Nathaniel ? » demanda Harry avec un grand sourire, cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il n'avait pas vu le fiancé de sa meilleure amie.

« Très bien je te remercie et toi ? » sourit Nathaniel.

« Plus ou moins bien. » répondit simplement Harry.

« Bon il faudrait mieux qu'on y aille ou le train va partir sans nous. » rigola Mylène avant d'embrasser Nathaniel et de tirer Harry derrière elle.

Ils se trouvèrent un compartiment loin de celui de Lucius et de sa bande mais proche des Maraudeurs et de leurs amis et s'y installèrent.

« Harry…j'ai une faveur à te demander… » commença Mylène.

« Demande toujours ! » sourit Harry.

« J'aimerais que tu me conduises jusqu'à l'autel. » demanda Mylène.

« Mais…et ton père ? » s'exclama Harry.

« Il sera le maître de cérémonie…il ne peut donc pas me conduire jusqu'à l'autel…tu es mon meilleur ami Harry, s'il-te-plaît ?! »

« D'accord mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour faire un discours. » rigola Harry.

« Evidemment. » sourit Mylène.

* * *

« J'espère que vous avez tous passés de bonnes vacances mais il est maintenant temps de vous remettre au travail. Le premier match de quidditch aura lieu dans une semaine, Poufsouffle/Serpentard, je compte sur vous pour être le plus fair-play possible. » annonça Dumbledore avant de faire apparaître le dîner.

Harry regarda toute la nourriture avec dégoût avant de remplir son assiette de quelques patates, d'haricots verts et d'une tranche de viande, comme le lui avaient demandé ses parents. Depuis que son frère avait été mis au courant de sa « maladie », ses parents lui avaient ordonné d'être présent au moins deux fois sur trois aux repas, sinon ils n'hésiteraient pas à annuler ses prochains stages.

« Tes parents sont passés par là ? » pouffa Mylène en voyant l'assiette de son meilleur ami.

« James leur a raconté mon petit séjour à l'infirmerie. » soupira Harry.

« Même ce que t'as fait Lucius ? » s'exclama Mylène.

« Non, ça il préfère s'en charger lui-même…comme si je n'étais pas capable de me défendre seul. » grogna Harry.

« Lucius a deux ans de plus que toi, il connaît bien plus de sortilèges que nous. » le calma Mylène.

« Harry, je peux te parler ? » demanda Séverus Snape en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Mais je t'en prie, je n'ai plus de petit-ami qui pourrait être jaloux de ta proximité…je me demande encore à qui la faute. » renifla Harry alors que les joues de Séverus rosissaient légèrement.

« Bah, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu m'as débarrassé d'un poids plus qu'autre chose. » ajouta Harry en rigolant.

« Je…j'ai mis au point une potion qui pourrait t'aider avec ton problème. » déclara Séverus.

« Que veux-tu en retour si elle fonctionne bien ? » demanda Harry.

« Toi. » répondit Séverus.

« Tu veux qu'on couche ensembles, c'est ça ? » questionna Harry, les joues rouges écarlates.

« Non ! Je veux qu'on essaye quelque chose tous les deux…comme tu as essayé avec Lucius. » rétorqua Séverus.

« Pour le battre quand il voudra arrêter ?! » répliqua Mylène, elle n'avait rien pu faire contre Lucius mais elle ne permettrait pas à Séverus de faire du mal à son meilleur ami.

« Je ne suis pas Lucius…je ne te ferais pas de mal. » déclara Séverus, le visage calme et sérieux.

« J'accepte ta proposition…fais juste attention à James et Sirius, ils ne vont peut-être pas apprécier. » le prévint Harry.

Séverus hocha la tête, déposa un très léger baiser sur la joue d'Harry et partit de la Grande Salle avec un minuscule sourire.

« On dirait qu'il a peur de t'embrasser. » rigola Mylène.

« Il doit surtout avoir peur que je le repousse…mais je ne le ferais pas, j'ai besoin de cette potion pour être normal. » soupira Harry.

« Tu ES normal, c'est juste que tu as tendance à oublier ce dont tu as besoin pour vivre. » répliqua Mylène.

« Je vais me faire tuer…3 hommes différents en 3 mois dont 2 sont des Serpentards, James va me faire la peau quand il apprendra ça. » grimaça Harry.

« Pourquoi 3 ? » interrogea Mylène, les sourcils froncés.

« Je t'avais déjà dit qu'Aaron était intéressé…et bien, à la fin des vacances, il a voulu approfondir notre relation mais Sirius est intervenu…il a échappé de peu au procès. » expliqua Harry.

« Heureusement que ta mère est compréhensive. » souffla Mylène, consciente que c'était sûrement elle qui avait empêché son mari d'aller directement porter plainte contre Aaron.

« Au moins, je peux encore participer à mes stages. » ajouta Harry.

« Comment penses-tu que va réagir Lucius en sachant que tu sors avec Séverus maintenant ? » questionna Mylène.

« Il risque d'être furieux contre nous deux…de me traiter encore de pute…de dire que j'écarte mes jambes pour tout le monde…et d'autres merdes comme ça. » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Mais c'est horrible ! » s'exclama Mylène.

« Ca fait un peu mal c'est sûr mais ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire craquer. » sourit Harry.

« Tu t'en veux pour la dernière fois. » comprit Mylène.

« Oui…je n'ai pas pleuré depuis…enfin depuis très longtemps…je me hais pour avoir craqué…surtout devant eux. » soupira Harry.

« Ils sont tes amis et ton frère. » répliqua Mylène.

« Justement…je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que mon cœur n'est pas aussi pur que le leur. » siffla Harry.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute Harry…ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là…c'était pour me protéger, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Et je peux t'assurer que ton cœur est plus pur que celui de n'importe qui, sinon comment expliquer que tes boucliers soient de couleur blanche ?! » rétorqua Mylène.

« Merci d'être toujours là pour toi, malgré que nous soyons des Serpentards. » sourit Harry.

« Peu importe la maison à la quelle nous appartenons, je serais toujours ton amie. » lui assura Mylène.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu! Reviews please!!!! **


	4. nouvelle rupture

_**Je suis désolé, j'ai toujours des pb avec mon ordi donc je ne peux pas repondre aux reviews, ce qui ne veux pas dire que je ne les ai pas lues et qu'elles ne m'ont pas fait plaisir.**_

**_En ce qui concerne mes autres fics, nouvelles en cours d'écriture et anciennes, je n'arrête rien, je suis en ce moment en train d'écrire un nouveau chapitre à toutes mes fics._**

**_Sachez juste que je pars en vacances pendant 2 semaines et que je posterais donc surement 1 ou 2 semaines après. _**

**_Bisoux! Sakura007_**

_

* * *

_

_« Justement…je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que mon cœur n'est pas aussi pur que le leur. » siffla Harry._

_« Ce n'était pas ta faute Harry…ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là…c'était pour me protéger, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Et je peux t'assurer que ton cœur est plus pur que celui de n'importe qui, sinon comment expliquer que tes boucliers soient de couleur blanche ?! » rétorqua Mylène._

_« Merci d'être toujours là pour toi, malgré que nous soyons des Serpentards. » sourit Harry._

_« Peu importe la maison à la quelle nous appartenons, je serais toujours ton amie. » lui assura Mylène._

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Harry était traîné dans les couloirs vers la Grande Salle par une Mylène toute joyeuse, elle avait réussi à l'attraper avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper et maintenant il devait aller petit-déjeuner. Il entra dans la salle et repéra les visages toujours joyeux des Maraudeurs ainsi que le visage calme et impassible de son nouveau petit-ami, Séverus, près de qui il alla s'installer.

« Et bien…tu ne m'embrasses même pas pour me dire bonjour ? Si j'avais su, je serais resté à la bibliothèque. » bouda Harry avant de lever sa tête vers celle de Séverus et de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser. Quand il relâcha le brun, celui-ci avait une jolie teinte rosée qui s'étendaient sur ses joues, faisant pouffer de rire Mylène.

« Je ne savais pas que tu prenais du café le matin. » sourit Harry en léchant ses lèvres, faisant encore plus rougir Séverus.

« Et moi je ne te savais pas aussi sexy ! » rigola Mylène en se beurrant une tartine.

« Prend cette potion avant de manger, elle te redonnera l'envie naturelle qu'est la faim durant 48 heures car c'est encore un prototype. » expliqua Séverus, essayant de retrouver son calme habituel.

« Comment on peut être sûrs que tu ne vas pas l'empoisonner ? » demanda Mylène avant qu'Harry ne boive la potion.

« Tu as ma parole de sorcier. » jura Séverus.

Harry sourit et avala d'un coup la substance visqueuse qui se trouvait dans la fiole que lui avait donné Séverus avant de la relâcher brusquement sous le choc, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol.

« Réparo ! Je n'ai jamais goûté une potion aussi affreuse de toute ma vie. » grommela Harry avant de boire plusieurs fois du jus de citrouille pour annihiler le goût de la potion sous le rire de Mylène et le regard amusé de Séverus.

« Harry, on va être en retard. » grogna Mylène avant de mettre plusieurs croissants dans une serviette puis dans son sac et de tirer Harry pour qu'il se lève.

« Et mon baiser d'au revoir ? » se moqua Séverus en se levant à son tour, il plaça ses bras autour de la fine taille d'Harry et l'embrassa longuement, sa langue jouant avec celle d'Harry avant de finalement le relâcher, retournant à son petit-déjeuner.

« Il n'est pas si timide que ça finalement. » rigola Mylène avant de tirer Harry derrière elle vers la salle de sortilèges.

* * *

« Séverus…je peux savoir pourquoi tu embrassais Potter à l'instant ? » demanda Lucius, le visage mortellement froid. 

« Tu peux. » répondit simplement Séverus.

« Ne joues pas au plus malin avec moi ! » s'exclama Lucius.

« Harry est mon petit-ami depuis hier…ça ne te gêne pas n'est-ce pas ?! Après tout, vous n'êtes plus ensembles et c'est toi qui l'as jeté. » expliqua Séverus, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Il m'a trompé. » commenta Lucius.

« Non il ne l'a pas fait. Tu t'es contenté de le frapper alors qu'il venait juste de se faire embrasser de force sous tes yeux. » répliqua Séverus, légèrement en colère que le blond ait pu frapper Harry.

« Tu n'attendais que ça, hein Séverus ?! Que je largue Potter pour que tu puisses en profiter. Alors dis moi Séverus, depuis quand est-ce que tu cours après lui ? 2 semaines, 2 mois, 2 ans ? » cracha Lucius.

« Il m'a toujours intéressé mais je n'ai voulu sortir avec lui que depuis la fin de l'année dernière. » avoua Séverus, heureux de voir de la colère sur le visage habituellement impassible de Lucius.

« C'est toi qui l'as embrassé cette nuit là ? » questionna Lucius, les poings serrés.

« Je ne me rappelle pas être sorti cette nuit là. » se moqua Séverus.

« Je vois…je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'être attiré par lui puisque que je l'ai moi-même été mais… » commença Lucius.

« Et tu l'es encore. » marmonna Séverus.

« Mais je doute qu'il puisse te faire le moindre bien. » termina Lucius.

« Il embrasse pourtant comme un dieu de ce que j'ai pu constater. » ricana Séverus.

« Et c'est la seule chose que tu sauras de lui. » souffla Lucius, trop faiblement pour que quiconque puisse entendre.

* * *

« C'est juste une blague n'est-ce pas ? Harry ne sort pas avec Servilus, hein ?! » s'exclama James. 

« Et dire qu'il venait juste de se tirer des griffes de Malfoy. » soupira Rémus.

« Suivons-les. » décida James en voyant Mylène et Harry sortir de la Grande Salle.

Les quatre maraudeurs se levèrent de table et suivirent les deux Serpentards qui se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie. Ils placèrent des écouteurs sur la porte et écoutèrent la discussion qu'avaient les deux plus jeunes avec Mme Pomfresh.

« Tu dis qu'il aurait créé une potion pouvant te soigner ? » répéta Pompom.

« Quand je l'ai bu, j'ai ressenti une drôle d'impression dans mon ventre, qui s'est stoppée quand j'ai commencé à manger. » expliqua Harry.

« Elle fonctionne donc pendant 48 heures ? Je vais de ce pas prévenir le directeur de cette découverte. » sourit Pompom.

Les quatre garçons se cachèrent dans un coin et laissèrent passer l'infirmière avant de sortir de leur cachette pour faire face aux deux Serpentards.

« Je t'avais dit que quelqu'un nous suivait. » sourit Harry en regardant Mylène.

« De toute façon t'as toujours raison dans ces cas là. » répliqua Mylène en haussant les épaules.

« Harry…toi et Servilus… » commença James.

« J'ai besoin de lui et sa condition pour m'aider était que je sorte avec lui…j'ai accepté. » expliqua rapidement Harry.

« C'est une pratique de Serpentard. » grogna James.

« Je SUIS un Serpentard James. » rigola Harry.

« Harry…les Serpentards ne vont pas apprécier que tu sortes avec autant de personnes en si peu de temps… » commença Rémus.

« Ce n'est que mon deuxième réel petit-ami, je ne vois pas où est le problème. C'est pas comme si j'étais Sirius. » répliqua Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec moi ? » demanda Sirius, faussement vexé.

« Sir'…tu es sorti avec 8 personnes différentes depuis le début de l'année scolaire. » commenta Harry, un sourcil haussé.

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais autant à mes conquêtes. » répliqua Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Tout le monde en parle Sir'… » soupira Harry mais avec une légère rougeur sur les joues qui passa inaperçue sauf pour Mylène qui connaissait son meilleur ami.

« Je suis si connu ?! » rigola Sirius.

« Oui, et pas pour avoir du goût. » ajouta Mylène.

Harry éclata de rire, toute l'école parlait des choix de petits ou de petites ami(e)s de Sirius et la faute de goût du Gryffondor revenait souvent dans les conversations. Les Poufsouffles les trouvaient trop superficiels, les Serdaigles se demandaient comment quelqu'un comme Sirius pouvaient rester avec des personnes pas capables d'avoir leurs ASPIC du premier coup, les Gryffondors les trouvaient tout simplement trop niais et les Serpentards les trouvaient complètement pathétiques.

« Tant qu'ils sont physiquement attirants, je ne m'occupe pas du reste. » déclara Sirius.

« Ca doit pas te demander beaucoup d'efforts pour les avoir. » siffla Mylène.

« Alors Rémus…toujours avec ton homme mystère ? » sourit Harry pour changer de conversation.

Rémus rougit violemment mais hocha la tête, s'attirant les regards perplexes des autres maraudeurs sur l'identité de son petit-ami.

« Ca dure depuis quand ? » demanda Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

« Un peu moins de 6 mois. » répondit Rémus, toujours le rouge aux joues.

« Et tu comptais nous le dire quand ? A ton mariage ? » renifla Sirius.

« Je voulais vous le dire mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'on soit toujours ensembles après les vacances et puis après, avec toutes tes conquêtes et les problèmes d'Harry, je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec ça. » expliqua Rémus.

« Et on peut savoir son nom ? » questionna James.

« C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée James… » commença Harry avec un léger regard en coin vers Sirius.

« Comment tu as deviné ? » demanda Rémus.

« C'était pas dur de savoir que c'était un Serpentard de par son comportement et puis j'ai passé quand même pas mal de temps près de lui, c'est pas dur de deviner pour quelqu'un qui connaît son attitude. » répondit Harry.

« Rémus… » s'impatienta Sirius.

« C'est moi qui sort avec lui, _cher frère_. » les interrompit Régulus Black.

« Régulus ? Tu sors avec mon petit frère ? » s'exclama Sirius, passant son regard de Régulus à Rémus avec incompréhension.

« Tu te la joues protecteur Sirius ? » sourit Harry, retenant un rire.

« Ta mère le sait ? » questionna Sirius en regardant Régulus, ignorant le rire retenu d'Harry.

« C'est aussi la tienne Sirius et non elle ne le sait pas, elle ne permettrait jamais que je puisse aimer quelqu'un qui ne soit pas un sang-pur et encore moins un loup-garou. » répondit Régulus.

« Aimer ? » répéta Sirius.

« Encore une chose où nous sommes totalement différents…je n'ai pas peur de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un moi...et encore moins de le dire. » se moqua Régulus.

« Tu as 15 ans. » s'énerva Sirius.

« Et toi 16, où est le problème ? » rétorqua Régulus.

« Très bien…faites comme vous voulez mais ne venez pas vous plaindre quand tout tournera mal pour vous. » lâcha Sirius avant de partir d'un pas raide.

« Et bah, il l'a pas trop mal pris. » déclara Harry.

« Je m'attendais à pire. » avoua Régulus.

« Harry, Régulus, on va être en retard en sortilèges. » soupira Mylène.

Régulus embrassa rapidement Rémus avant de suivre ses deux camarades de classe vers leur prochaine salle de cours.

« Pourquoi t'es aussi grand ? » bouda Harry en regardant Régulus, qui le dépassait presque d'une tête.

« Les Black sont tous grands. » sourit Régulus en ébouriffant la tête d'Harry.

« Arrête, on dirait Sirius. » soupira Harry.

« Tu apprécies mon frère ! » sourit Régulus en appuyant légèrement son doigt sur la joue d'Harry.

« Je suis avec Séverus. » rétorqua Harry en s'asseyant vers le fond de la classe.

« Je vois pas le rapport. Tu peux très bien sortir avec quelqu'un tout en en préférant un autre. » déclara Régulus.

« Tu parles par expérience ? » demanda Harry.

« Je sortais avec un Zabini avant de rencontrer Rémus…j'ai tout de suite lâché mon ex et j'ai dragué Rém'. » rigola Régulus.

« Comment l'a pris Moony ? » questionna Harry, curieux de savoir comment le loup-garou réagissait aux techniques de drague.

« Au début il rougissait violemment et partait presque en courant puis il a commencé à se laisser aller et à répondre et finalement, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé et on a commencé à sortir ensembles. » rigola Régulus.

« Et comment tu as su pour son petit problème de lune ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Je le savais déjà mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. » répondit Régulus.

« Mr Potter, et si vous nous montriez comment effectuer le sortilège que je viens d'expliquer. » les interrompit le professeur Flitwick.

« Protagea major ! » prononça Harry.

Rien n'apparut mais le professeur se contenta de lever sa baguette et d'envoyer un expelliarmus vers Harry qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de regarder le sortilège frapper un bouclier blanc avant de retourner violemment vers son lanceur, qui ne l'évita que de justesse.

« 30 points pour Serpentard. Ce bouclier est bien plus puissant que ce que la plupart d'entre vous pourront faire car pour la majorité, le bouclier se contente d'absorber le sort alors que celui-ci permet une contre-attaque rapide et plutôt précise. » commenta Flitwick.

« Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour faire ça. » rigola Mylène alors que son ami se rasseyait.

« Ce n'est pas le bouclier le plus puissant qui existe. » répliqua simplement Harry.

« Tu as déjà appris tous les autres ? » demanda Régulus.

« Oui mais il faut que je m'exerce un peu plus parce que même si aucun sort ne peut passer, sauf l'avada kedavra, il consomme énormément de magie et je ne peux pas contre-attaquer. » expliqua Harry.

« Une défense impénétrable mais aucun moyen d'attaquer…c'est déjà pas si mal. » sourit Régulus.

« Il faut savoir se défendre par les temps qui courent. » se contenta de dire Harry.

* * *

« Sirius… » commença Rémus, s'accroupissant près de Sirius. 

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Rémus, je ne t'en veux pas de sortir avec Régulus mais tu aurais quand même pu nous le dire, nous sommes tes meilleurs amis. » l'interrompit Sirius.

« Au début, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait…j'avais peur de tomber amoureux de lui sachant qu'il n'accepterait jamais un loup-garou mais il m'a dit qu'il le savait et qu'il s'en fichait…je voulais le repousser mais je n'ai pas pu et finalement, malgré moi, je suis tombé amoureux de lui…je voulais vraiment vous le dire mais c'est pas facile de dire à un de tes meilleurs amis que tu sors avec son petit-frère. » soupira Rémus.

« Bah, c'est oublié…ce n'est pas comme si je te donnais le nom de tous ceux avec qui je sors. » sourit Sirius.

« C'est pas comme s'ils m'intéressaient. Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est depuis quand tu es intéressé par Harry. » demanda Rémus, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. » rétorqua Sirius, le visage légèrement rouge.

« Moi je vois très bien. Tu es jaloux des garçons avec qui sort Harry, tu t'inquiètes toujours pour lui, tu souris toujours quand il est près de toi ET tu le fixes quand tu crois que personne ne te regarde. » commenta Rémus avec un sourire de Serpentard.

« De toute façon, j'ai aucune chance avec lui. » soupira Sirius.

« Donc tu l'admets ? » demanda Rémus.

« D'accord, d'accord, je suis _légèrement_ attiré par mini pouce. » rougit Sirius.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que tu n'as aucune chance, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un avait déjà refusé de sortir avec toi, si ?! » reprit Rémus.

« Il est déjà prit. » rétorqua Sirius.

« Et alors ? Tu es un Maraudeur, débarrasses toi de ton adversaire. » sourit Rémus.

« Merlin, James va me tuer quand il le saura. » marmonna Sirius avant de se lever et de sortir de la Salle commune des Gryffondors.

« C'est pas demain la veille qu'ils seront ensembles à ce train là. » soupira Rémus avant de prendre son sac et de suivre son ami vers le cours de potions.

* * *

« Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? » bouda Mylène. 

« Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un. » répéta Harry pour la seizième fois depuis le début du cours de SACM.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas. » commenta Régulus avec un sourire sur le visage.

« Non mais je l'apprécie assez pour ne pas vouloir le tromper. » déclara Harry, donnant à manger à la fée poser sur son doigt.

« Bon sang Harry, tu es à Serpentard…c'est comme ça que nous agissons. » soupira Régulus, exaspéré.

« Je ne suis pas aussi Serpentard que tu sembles le croire Régulus, le choixpeau a longuement hésité sur mon cas. » répliqua Harry.

« Je m'en souviens, je me demandais si tu allais rester en dessous encore longtemps parce qu'on ne voyait déjà plus ta tête. » rigola Régulus.

« C'est difficilement ma faute s'il était trop grand pour moi à cette époque. » bouda Harry.

« Je suis pas sûr qu'il t'aille correctement même maintenant. » sourit Régulus.

Harry fit la moue avant de reporter son attention sur la petite fée se trouvant sur sa main, ignorant les deux autres Serpentards.

« Harry…nous avons décidé de la date du mariage. » annonça brusquement Mylène.

« Quand ? » demanda immédiatement Harry en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

« Le 14 février, quand mieux que la saint valentin pour organiser son mariage ?! » sourit Mylène.

« Je suis invité ? » demanda Régulus.

« Evidemment, on peut difficilement faire un mariage entre sangs-purs sans invite les Black. » répondit Mylène.

« Les Malefoy seront donc présents. » soupira Harry.

« Désolé Harry, si j'étais la seule à décider, ils n'auraient pas mis un pied à mon mariage mais nos familles ne peuvent pas se permettre de les oublier sans en subir les conséquences. » expliqua Mylène.

« T'inquiètes pas, je comprends parfaitement tes motivations. » sourit Harry.

« Harry… » commença Régulus.

« Ne te fatigue pas Régulus, Séverus et moi ne resterons pas longtemps ensembles. Je sais que c'est un vampire et qu'il trouvera bientôt son calice, pas de place dans sa vie pour moi quoi. » sourit gentiment Harry, presque tristement.

« Et ça t'attriste ? » demanda Mylène.

« Pas vraiment, c'est juste que je me demande si je finirais un jour avec quelqu'un. Régulus a Rémus et toi tu as Nathaniel alors que moi je n'ai personne. » répondit Harry, sa petite fée volant autour de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue et déposer de la poudre dans ses cheveux.

« Mais tu nous as nous, tu as ta famille, tu as Rémus, tu as Sirius…c'est déjà pas si mal, non ? » sourit Régulus.

« C'est vrai. » rigola Harry.

* * *

« Et voici le premier match de la saison, Poufsouffle contre Serpentard ! Pour Poufsouffle, capitaine et gardien Amos Diggory; Megane Arriston, Lucas Gornall et Baptiste Drabkin comme poursuiveurs ; Dany Osburn et Mathéo Abbot comme batteurs et pour finir, Brice O'connor comme attrapeur. Pour l'équipe de Serpentard, Evan Rosier comme gardien ; Lucius Malefoy, capitaine, Régulus Black et Alexis Nott comme poursuiveurs ; Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange en batteurs et l'attrapeur de l'équipe, Harry Potter ! » annonça Ted Jordan, présentateur des match de quidditch de Poudlard. 

Harry prit son envol dès le coup de sifflet, pressé de s'éloigner de Lucius le plus rapidement possible, il sourit légèrement à l'attrapeur adverse avant de se mettre au travail, cherchant le vif d'or des yeux, il ne voulait pas penser à ce que les autres Serpentards diraient s'il s'aventurait à leur faire perdre le match.

Son équipe menait par 100 à 50 quand il repéra un scintillement près des tribunes des professeurs, il s'y dirigea à grande vitesse, ne cherchant même pas à ralentir en voyant le bois des tribunes se rapprocher de lui contrairement à Brice qui stoppa sa course quelques mètres devant l'édifice. Harry allait presque toucher le bois quand il redressa souplement son balai, laissant ses chaussures frôler la tribune, il tendit sa main quand il fut assez près et attrapa le vif d'or, mettant un terme au match.

« Potter à attrapé le vif d'or, Serpentard l'emporte ! » s'écria Ted.

Harry souriait en redescendant au sol avant de se laisser étreindre par Régulus qui le ramena dans les tribunes où il prit une très rapide douche avant l'arrivée du reste de l'équipe qui faisait toujours la fête sur le terrain. En compagnie de Régulus, il rejoignit Mylène et les maraudeurs, Régulus passant immédiatement ses bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami.

« J'ai hâte de t'affronter Harry. » sourit James.

« Tu aimes perdre à ce point ? » se moqua gentiment Harry.

« Idiot ! » grogna James avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux à présent dociles de son frère.

« Vous avez commencé à réviser pour vos BUSE ? » demanda soudainement Rémus.

Harry fronça les yeux en regardant le garçon aux cheveux châtains, comment pourrait-il ne pas avoir révisé alors qu'il passe tout son temps dans la bibliothèque ?!

« Sirius!!!!!!!! » se fit entendre une vois masculine du fond du couloir.

« Combien de fois je lui aies dit de ne pas crier mon nom depuis ce matin ?! » soupira Sirius avant d'aller à la rencontre de son nouveau petit-ami.

« C'est pas Yuu Chang ? » questionna Harry en plissant des yeux pour apercevoir l'autre adolescent.

« Dites moi que je rêve, Sirius a enfin choisi quelqu'un avec un Q.I supérieur à celui d'un poisson ?! » s'exclama James avec un sourire goguenard.

« Peut-être qu'il a enfin décidé de se poser. » commenta Harry, le sourire légèrement crispé mais encore une fois seulement visible pour sa meilleur amie.

« On verra s'il arrive à tenir jusqu'à Noël, qui est dans 3 semaines. » déclara James.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais nous on va à Pré-au-lard. » décida Mylène en tirant Harry par le bras.

* * *

« Tu me rappelles pourquoi on est là ? » demanda Harry en soupirant devant sa bouteille de Bière-au-beurre. 

« Séverus devait te dire quelque chose. » répondit Mylène alors que le brun s'installait près de lui, une potion dans la main.

« C'est le moment où tu me dis que c'est fini entre nous ? » s'enquit Harry, légèrement blasé.

Il n'était même pas resté une semaine avec l'un de ses petits-copains que déjà ils se séparaient, il était peut-être maudit.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, je pensais avoir plus de temps. Mais en un sens c'est mieux comme ça, ça aurait été encore plus difficile de se séparer si ça avait duré plus longtemps. » avoua Séverus.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, je savais dans quoi je m'engageais en acceptant ton deal. Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ? » questionna Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Rabastan Lestrange. » répondit le plus âgé.

« Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais ça va, Rabastan est intelligent, drôle, sarcastique et très bien foutu, impeccable pour toi, non ? » rigola Harry.

« J'aurais aimé…non…trouve quelqu'un de bien Harry. » déclara Séverus avant de partir.

« C'était bizarre à la fin. » commenta Mylène.

« Et me revoilà célibataire. C'est pas plus mal en fin de compte, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur mes études. » sourit Harry en avalant la potion définitive de Séverus.

« Tu rigoles là j'espère ?! Tu connais déjà tout le programme de la 5ème ET de la 6ème année. » s'indigna Mylène.

« J'ai besoin d'un maximum d'optimal pour travailler au département des mystères et il me reste encore à apprendre le programme de 7ème année. » déclara simplement Harry.

* * *

« Alors Sirius, toujours avec Chang ? » ricana James. 

« Je ne suis avec lui que depuis ce matin. » répliqua Sirius.

« Et ? Tu comptes te poser ? » demanda James.

« Pas avec lui en tout cas. Il est sympa, intelligent et tout mais pas vraiment mon type. » soupira Sirius.

« Alors pourquoi t'es sorti avec lui à la base ? » grogna Rémus, il savait que son ami mettrait un temps fou pour admettre qu'il aimait Harry plus que comme un ami ou le petit-frère de James mais il trouvait que sortir avec d'autres pour oublier Harry n'était pas très astucieux.

« Il est séduisant. » sourit Sirius.

« Pourquoi quand je viens vous voir c'est toujours de ça que parle Sirius ? » soupira Harry en s'installant près de Lily qui posa immédiatement la tête du plus jeune sur ses genoux pour jouer avec ses cheveux.

« C'est Harry ton coup de cœur secret ? » rigola Sirius, un rire quelque peu forcé.

« Dis pas de bêtises, Harry est comme mon petit-frère. » répliqua Lily.

« Dommage, parce que c'est le mien. » déclara James avec un grand sourire.

« Il pourrait aussi devenir celui de Lily plus tard. » commenta Rémus, faisant violemment rougir les deux concernés.

« Harry…il faut vraiment que tu laisses tomber Servilus, ne crois pas que je le suivais, hein ?! Mais je l'ai croisé, par hasard bien sûr dans un couloir près des cachots, il embrassait quelqu'un…» commença James.

« Il ne me trompe pas parce qu'on n'est plus ensembles. » sourit gentiment Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » questionna Rémus.

« Séverus est un vampire. » dit simplement Harry, mettant fin à la discussion.

« J'en étais sûr, c'est pas possible d'être aussi pâle autrement. » déclara Sirius.

« Vous croyez que je devrais laisser une chance à Aaron quand j'aurais 16 ans ? » demanda Harry, la complicité qu'il avait le chef du département des mystères lui manquait.

« Hors de question ! » cria James.

Harry et Lily le regardèrent se lever avec des yeux grand ouverts, James était souvent hyper-protecteur mais il ne s'énervait quasiment jamais comme ça.

« Il est bien trop vieux pour toi Harry. » ajouta le brun à lunettes.

« Peut-être. » marmonna Harry.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la suite! **

**Reviews please !!!!**


	5. gueule de bois

**J'ai pas vraiment le temps, comme d'habitude vous me direz, donc je mets seulement le chapitre et je me tais.**

_

* * *

« Vous croyez que je devrais laisser une chance à Aaron quand j'aurais 16 ans ? » demanda Harry, la complicité qu'il avait le chef du département des mystères lui manquait._

_« Hors de question ! » cria James._

_Harry et Lily le regardèrent se lever avec des yeux grand ouverts, James était souvent hyper-protecteur mais il ne s'énervait quasiment jamais comme ça._

_« Il est bien trop vieux pour toi Harry. » ajouta le brun à lunettes._

_« Peut-être. » marmonna Harry._

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

Harry revenait de la Grande Salle des Gryffondors quand il aperçut une nouvelle fois le petit groupe de Malefoy, si ce n'est que cette fois Séverus semblait moins d'accord qu'il ne l'avait été dans le train.

« Il paraît qu'il est avec Chang pour le moment. » commenta Lucius.

« Depuis ce matin. » acquiesça Alexis.

« On pourrait pas utiliser Régulus ? » demanda Narcissa, en train de manucurer ses ongles à l'aide d'un sort.

« Régulus apprécie malgré tout son frère et je doute fortement qu'il nous laisse faire s'il savait qu'on voulait renvoyer Sirius chez sa chère mère…le temps qu'elle lui apprenne qui sont les maîtres et à qui il doit obéir. » répondit Lucius avec un regard mauvais.

« Séverus…tu savais que Bellatrix voulait Rabastan plus que Rodolphus comme mari ? » questionna Narcissa avec un sourire sadique.

« Si ta sœur pose un seul doigt sur lui, c'est son cadavre qu'on retrouvera dans une ruelle. » répondit Séverus, le visage impassible.

« Je ferais passer le message. » déclara Narcissa en s'éloignant légèrement du maître des potions.

« Excellent. » ricana Séverus.

« Quand mettons-nous le plan en place ? » demanda Alexis pour changer de conversation.

« Servez vous de Chang, utilisez quelque chose à lui comme portoloin. » ordonna Lucius.

« Et quel serait le mot clé ? » interrogea Séverus.

« Yuu évidemment. » sourit méchamment Lucius avant de retourner vers la salle commune de Serpentard tandis qu'il suivait les autres vers la salle commune des Serdaigle.

Ils n'eurent besoin d'attendre que quelques minutes avant que Yuu ne sorte pour son rendez-vous avec Sirius, il le stupéfixèrent et lui passèrent un bracelet ensorcelé au poignet avant de partir, Séverus un sourire aux lèvres sachant qu'Harry les avait espionné.

Harry sortit de sa cachette quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient partis, il retira le bracelet du poignet du Serdaigle.

« Destructum ! » et avec ça, le bracelet partit en poussière à ses pieds.

« Enervatum ! »

Le Serdaigle papillonna des yeux et fut surpris de voir le frère de James au-dessus de lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu as été stupéfixé à mon avis. » répondit Harry.

« Par qui ? » s'enquit Yuu.

« Aucune idée, je viens seulement d'arriver. » déclara Harry avant de saluer le Serdaigle et de partir, un nouveau plan dans la tête, en se souvenant de la date d'anniversaire de Sirius, le 10 décembre.

Il partit en courant dans son dortoir et se jeta sur son lit en sortant plusieurs magazines, il choisit plusieurs items et envoya des commandes avant de tout ranger et de faire une sieste en attendant le retour des réponses. Il était endormi depuis 2 heures quand un hibou apparut dans le dortoir, déposant un sac près d'Harry. Harry en vérifia le contenu puis déposa l'argent dans la bourse que tenait le hibou avant que celui-ci ne reparte. Il déposa la chaîne en argent sur son lit et d'un coup de baguette, il plaça toutes les protections qu'il connaissait, il répéta ensuite la même opération sur une des gourmettes qui arriva peu de temps après avant de se concentrer plus longtemps et de placer un charme de portoloin sur les deux bijoux. Il attrapa ensuite les 2 bagues qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses doigts comme un serpent et plaça ensuite un anneau en argent à son oreille. Il lia la boucle d'oreille à Rémus, les bagues à James et Sirius, sa gourmette à Mélyne et son autre bracelet à Lily afin de savoir quand l'un d'entre eux était blessé ou en danger.

Il emballa les deux cadeaux de Sirius et les rangea dans sa malle et se posa sur son lit, s'endormant de fatigue.

* * *

Le 10 décembre arriva rapidement et Harry, rien que pour énerver Sirius avait décidé de faire semblant d'avoir oublié son anniversaire jusqu'à la fête organisée pour lui plus tard dans la soirée.

« Harry, on est le combien ? » demanda Sirius en prenant soin d'adopter une attitude nonchalante.

Harry se retenait de rire, Sirius croyait vraiment le tromper comme ça ? C'est pas comme si le plus âgé lui demandait la date tous les jours.

« Le 10, pourquoi ? » s'enquit Harry en se tournant vers le garçon aux yeux bleus, un air faussement innocent interrogatif sur le visage.

« Non comme ça…humm…il n'y a pas quelque chose de spécial le 10 ? » reprit Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

« Rien qui me vienne à l'esprit. » déclara le plus jeune.

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as emmené dans le parc à cette heure là ? Le dîner va bientôt finir et j'ai rien mangé depuis ce midi. » demanda Sirius, légèrement bouleversé qu'Harry ait pu oublier son anniversaire aussi facilement alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis presque 10 ans.

« J'ai gardé quelque chose pour toi. » sourit Harry en cherchant dans son sac alors que Sirius avaient toujours les sourcils froncés et maintenant les bras croisés.

« Tu crois vraiment que je suis assez idiot pour oublier quelque chose comme ça Sirius ? Joyeux anniversaire Sir' ! » déclara Harry avant de poser deux cadeaux emballés dans les mains de Sirius puis de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Sirius regarda les cadeaux quelques secondes avant de sentir les lèvres d'Harry contre sa joue, il passa rapidement sa main où la bouche d'Harry s'était trouvée quelques secondes plus tôt avant d'ouvrir les deux paquets, découvrant une chaîne et une gourmette en argent. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la beauté des deux bijoux et il serra Harry dans ses bras avant d'attacher la chaîne autour de son cou et la gourmette autour de son poignet.

« Il y a plusieurs sorts de protection sur chaque bijou et si tu cries Padfoot en serrant ta gourmette, tu te retrouveras au manoir. » expliqua Harry.

« Tu es trop mignon Harry. » sourit Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune, se retenant de le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Viens maintenant ! » demanda Harry avant de traîner Sirius jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor où il fut accueilli par un bruyant Surprise ! puis tous lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire et lui donnèrent un cadeau.

« Vous aviez tout prévu ? » s'exclama Sirius.

« On est pas les maraudeurs pour rien. » rigola James.

« Toi tu me le paieras pour le coup de l'amnésie. » déclara Sirius en fixant quelques instants Harry avec un sourire avant de commencer à ouvrir ses cadeaux.

« Vous n'avez pas invité Chang ? » questionna Harry en regardant dans la salle.

« Il semblerait que Sirius ait du mal à garder ceux qui ont un QI décent. » commenta Lily avec un soupir.

« Les Serdaigle sont trop studieux, il préférait passer son temps à la bibliothèque plutôt que dans mon lit alors autant qu'il reste avec ses bouquins. » expliqua Sirius.

« C'est pas quelque chose que je voulais savoir et puis si tu pensais avec ta tête au lieu de la partie inférieure de ton corps, peut-être que tu resterais plus longtemps avec tes conquêtes. » répliqua Lily.

« Et si tu te mêlais de ta vie amoureuse au lieu de mettre ton nez dans la mienne. » rétorqua Sirius.

« Parce que tu en as une ? Ce que tu fais ressembles plus au travail d'une pute qu'à des rendez-vous amoureux. » cracha Lily.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » siffla Sirius en se relevant, sa baguette sortie et pointée vers une Lily complètement choquée et la main sur sa bouche.

Harry se décida à agir rapidement, Sirius était fou de rage et Lily complètement tétanisée par ce qu'elle avait dit sur l'un de ses amis. Il attrapa Sirius par le bras et le traîna difficilement vers un coin tranquille, caché de la vue de tout le monde, afin de l'empêcher d'ensorceler la rousse.

« Assied toi Sirius. » demanda Harry en poussant Sirius vers un fauteuil quand il ne s'installa pas.

Quand Sirius voulut se relever, Harry s'installa confortablement sur ses genoux, une jambe de cache côté de celle de Sirius, les joues légèrement rosées, avant de prendre le visage de Sirius à deux mains et de le tourner vers lui. Ce fut le poids d'Harry sur ses cuisses et ses mains sur son visage qui calma Sirius, il baissa sa baguette et Harry la prit pour la poser sur la table derrière eux.

« Tu es calmé ? » demanda Harry en regardant fixement les yeux bleus de Sirius.

« Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire ça. » souffla Sirius.

« Je sais et je peux te dire qu'elle l'a regretté dès que ces mots sont sortis de sa bouche. » acquiesça Harry.

« Je voulais vraiment la blesser tout à l'heure…méchamment. » avoua Sirius en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« C'est compréhensif…si je n'avais pas été blessé, j'aurais jeté un sort à Lucius la dernière fois. » sourit le petit brun.

« Je pense plutôt à Casanova quand je repense à toutes mes conquêtes. » commenta Sirius avec un petit sourire.

« Casanova ? Oui, c'est plutôt pas mal. » rigola Harry.

« Dis Harry…je ne savais pas que tu aimais tant cette position. » le taquina Sirius en posant ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune, à présent aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« C'est de ta faute, tu ne voulais pas rester en place. » bouda Harry avant de cacher son visage brûlant dans le cou de Sirius.

Sirius sentit à son tour une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir en pensant à la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et à la proximité du corps d'Harry contre lui.

« Sirius ! Harry ! Tout va bien? » demanda Rémus, sans toutefois entrer dans le petit coin.

Harry descendit immédiatement des genoux de Sirius et respira lentement afin d'essayer de regagner son calme et son sang-froid, quand à Sirius il remercia l'intervention de Rémus car sinon Harry aurait su à quel point il l'appréciait.

« Tout est réglé. » répondit Sirius en récupérant sa baguette avant de prendre la main d'Harry et de rejoindre les autres pour la fête.

« Harry, ce soir, tu restes avec nous. » déclara James quand Sirius et Harry furent revenus.

« Mais… » commença Harry.

« Tu oserais partir alors que c'est l'anniversaire de Sirius ? » s'exclama Franck Longdubat, un septième année.

« J'ai compris. » marmonna Harry.

Quand le professeur MacGonagall vint finalement leur demander de mettre fin à la fête et de laisser les plus jeunes aller se coucher, les maraudeurs, Harry et Franck décidèrent de finir la fête dans le dortoir des 6èmes années. Harry se jeta sur le lit de Sirius, le lit le plus proche de la pièce tandis que les autres s'assirent par terre, en rond, seule la tête d'Harry faisant partie du cercle.

« Un action ou vérité ? » proposa James.

« C'est pour les gamins et je ne veux pas avoir affaire avec l'un de vos gages débiles. » répliqua Harry.

« Deux vérités un mensonge ? » demanda alors Rémus.

« C'est la jeu où quelqu'un donne trois affirmations, deux sont vraies et une est fausse, c'est ça ? » questionna Franck.

« Ca permet de mieux connaître les autres. » sourit Rémus en hochant la tête.

« Peter, commence. » déclara James.

« Alors…c'est moi qui ait teint les cheveux de Sirius en jaune en 5ème année ; je sors avec Maria et ma petite sœur s'appelle Millie. Sirius, c'est pour toi. » sourit Peter.

« Alors…je sais que ta sœur s'appelle Millie et c'est impossible que tu sortes avec Maria, elle me colle encore trop donc c'est toi qui m'as teint les cheveux. » dit Sirius.

« Raté, c'était Harry. » rigola Peter.

« Quoi ? C'était l'œuvre de mini pouce ? Mais je croyais que tu détestais nos blagues ?! » s'exclama Sirius.

« C'était juste pour me venger, tu avais laissé une tâche sur mon devoir de potions ce jour là. » expliqua vaguement Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Attendez vous deux…Peter, tu sors avec Maria ? L'ex de Sirius ? » s'enquit James, les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc.

« Non, avec Maria Swan, une Gryffondor de 5ème année. » répondit Peter avec un grand sourire.

« J'en reviens pas qu'il ait pu nous avoir comme ça. » souffla Sirius, assez fort pour que seuls Harry et Rémus puissent l'entendre.

« Sirius, tu as perdu…tu dois boire un verre. » déclara James en lui tendant un verre à moitié plein de Firewhisky, que Sirius but d'un seul coup.

« Ok…pour Franck, j'ai eu 9 conquêtes depuis le début de l'année, ma couleur préférée est le rouge et j'ai déjà embrassé Alice Ornell. » ricana Sirius.

« Pour les conquêtes, c'est sûr ; ta couleur préférée je ne sais pas mais Alice me l'aurait dit si tu l'avais embrassé donc ta couleur est le rouge. » décida Franck.

« Faux…j'ai bien embrassé Alice sur la joue pour son anniversaire, quand à ma couleur préféré… » commença Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

« Bleu, on peux continuer maintenant ? » soupira Harry en tendant un verre à Franck.

« Harry, j'ai déposé une demande pour travailler au département sport du Ministère, je suis amoureux d'Alice Ornell et j'ai été en détention les trois derniers soirs. » déclara Franck.

« Le mensonge est ta demande pour un travail au département du sport, tu as posé une demande à l'université d'Europa pour une formation d'auror. » sourit Harry.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? » s'exclama Franck.

« Ton père est vraiment fier de toi et il aime parler de toi quand il travaille. » rigola Harry avant de donner un autre verre à un Franck aux joues rouges.

* * *

Il était minuit quand les 6 garçons décidèrent d'arrêter le jeu, et sur les 6, seuls Rémus et Harry étaient toujours sobres. Sirius se leva difficilement et s'effondra sur son lit, à moitié sur Harry.

« Sirius…je dois m'en aller. » chuchota Harry.

« Hors de question que tu rentres chez les serpents ce soir. » réussit à dire Sirius avant de poser une de ses mains entre le tee-shirt d'Harry et la ceinture de son pantalon et donc dans le bas du dos du plus jeune puisqu'il était à plat ventre sur le lit.

« Sirius… » commença Harry.

Sirius n'écouta pas les protestations d'Harry, il attrapa la taille du 5ème année et le tira contre lui avant de remonter les couvertures sur eux et de caler la tête d'Harry contre son torse.

« Compris ! » marmonna Harry, les joues rouges avant de s'endormir.

Rémus les regarda faire avec un petit sourire appréciateur avant de mettre James et Peter dans leur lit et d'en faire apparaître un nouveau où il déposa Franck avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

Quand Sirius se réveilla le lendemain matin, il avait un mal de crâne incroyable et il mit du temps à se souvenir que c'était parce qu'il avait trop bu et qu'il avait la gueule de bois.

« Tiens, c'est pour faire passer ta gueule de bois. » sourit Rémus en lui tendant une petite fiole.

« Merci ! » dit simplement en avalant le liquide, lui permettant de penser de nouveau de façon cohérente.

Il sentit soudainement une source de chaleur au niveau de son côté droit et de sa main et quand il regarda ce que c'était, il rougit violemment. Harry était pressé contre lui et Sirius avait passé une main sous son tee-shirt, la posant sur le ventre plat du plus jeune.

« Je dois prendre une douche. » déclara rapidement Sirius en détachant délicatement Harry de lui avant de courir dans la salle de bain.

« Evite d'attraper froid. » se moqua Rémus avant de se rendre vers le lit de James qui venait de se réveiller et de lui donner le potion anti-gueule de bois.

« Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas autant bu. » commenta James.

« C'est pas toi le pire, Peter s'est endormi après avoir bu une bouteille et demie de Firewhisky à lui tout seul. » rigola Rémus.

« Où est Harry ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas traversé le château aussi tard la nuit. » demanda James.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il dort dans le lit de Sirius et il a toujours ses vêtements. » sourit Rémus.

« Encore heureux ! » grogna James avant de se lever pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à son petit frère, baissant correctement son tee-shirt.

« Quel grand-frère attentionné, j'ai hâte de te voir avec un bébé. » pouffa Rémus.

« Tais-toi ! » gronda James en rougissant.

« Je veux absolument être le parrain. » ricana Sirius en sortant de la salle de bain, lavé et habillé.

« Le parrain de qui ? » demanda Harry, pas encore totalement réveillé.

« Du bébé de James. » répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

« Et la maman ? » questionna Harry en sortant du lit, cachant un bâillement.

« La tigresse évidemment. » rigola Sirius, ayant déjà pardonné à la rousse.

« Prend une douche Harry sinon les Serpentard vont se poser des questions en te voyant arriver avec les mêmes vêtements. » déclara Rémus.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà Sirius avait posé un tas de vêtements propres dans ses bras avant de le pousser dans la salle de bain.

« Alors comme ça tu as dormi avec mon petit-frère ?! J'espère que tu as gardé tes mains sur toi. » commenta James, les sourcils froncés.

« Evidemment, tu me prends pour qui James ? » s'exclama Sirius, les joues légèrement rouges en voyant le regard sadique et le sourcil haussé de Rémus.

« Mouais, je vais te surveiller. » déclara James avec un sourire joueur.

« Tu crois que je devrais surveiller Moony ? Après tout, il sort avec mon petit-frère. » s'enquit Sirius, envoyant un sourire malicieux vers le châtain.

« C'est plutôt ton frère qu'il faudrait surveiller. » marmonna James.

« C'est vrai que les Black sont toujours au-dessus. » commenta Sirius, ignorant le rougissement de plus en plus prononcé de Rémus.

« Vous êtes trop possessifs et protecteurs pour qu'il en soit autrement. » approuva James.

« Hum…Sirius ? Je crois que tes vêtements sont un peu grand pour moi. » les interrompit Harry en sortant de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés, le col du tee-shirt dévoilant une épaule et les mains tenant la ceinture du pantalon pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

« Oh Merlin ! » chuchota Peter avant de saigner du nez.

« Peter, je t'interdis de reluquer mon petit-frère ! » cria James avant de sortir sa baguette et de réajuster les vêtements du plus jeune pour qu'ils lui aillent.

« Désolé. » marmonna Peter avant de courir à son tour vers la salle de bain.

« Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi il était si pressé. » marmonna Harry avant de mettre ses chaussures.

Sirius dut se retenir pour ne pas faire comme Peter et enrager James en bavant devant son petit-frère mais Harry était vraiment trop sexy pour son propre bien, surtout avec un tee-shirt vert forêt et un jean noir.

« Tu viens avec nous à Pré-au-Lard. » déclara soudainement James en regardant son frère.

« Mais je… » commença Harry.

« Sanders y retrouve Zabini donc tu seras tout seul et c'est hors de question que je te laisse traîner seul à Pré-au-Lard. Qui sait quel espèce de tordu pourrait avoir envie de t'aborder. » l'interrompit James, les bras croisés.

« Compris. » soupira Harry.

« Allez, fais pas cette tête mini pouce, t'es pas content de pouvoir être vu en ma superbe compagnie ? » s'exclama Sirius en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Harry.

« Euphorique même. » répondit sarcastiquement le plus jeune.

« Tu devrais, c'est pas tous les jours que Sirius daigne te faire l'honneur de passer la journée avec toi. » reprit Sirius avec un sourire joueur.

« Actuellement, ces journées sont de plus en plus nombreuses depuis cet été et ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui les ai provoquées. » commenta Harry.

« Comme si tu n'appréciais pas. » répliqua Sirius en boudant.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'appréciais pas, j'ai juste dit que j'ai droit à cet honneur un bon nombre de fois. » sourit gentiment Harry.

« Et si on y allait maintenant ? » soupira James, adossé au mur.

« Allez sale clébard ou on aura plus rien à manger. » rigola Harry avant de prendre la main de Sirius et de le traîner vers la Grande Salle.

« Sale clébard ? Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le clébard. » gronda Sirius.

« Que des gamins. » sourit James en entendant les deux Gryffondors rigoler et se chamailler.

« Ils feraient un beau couple, tu ne crois pas ? » commenta Rémus.

« Ils se complètent mais il est hors de question qu'Harry fréquente quelqu'un qui connaît autant de choses dans les relations sexuelles que Sirius. » répondit James.

« Et si Harry le voulait quand même ? » questionna Rémus.

« Je me plierais à son choix car Sirius est aussi comme un frère pour moi mais je le tuerais si jamais il faisait du mal à Harry. Mais de toute façon, ces deux là ne risquent pas de se mettre un jour ensembles. » expliqua James avant de partir rejoindre Sirius et Harry.

« C'est là où tu te trompes James. » marmonna Rémus avant de sortir à son tour, ne faisant pas attention aux yeux brillants de colère et de jalousie cachés derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

* * *

« Sirius, pour la dixième fois, je n'achèterais pas cette sucette au sang pour Sev. » soupira Harry.

« Mais puisqu'il est vraiment un vampire, il doit apprécié le goût. » bouda Sirius.

« Sev n'est pas n'importe quel vampire, il fait partie des quelques anciens vampires existants encore qui peuvent vivre comme des humains mais qui ne peuvent se nourrir que de leur calice, compris ? » demanda Harry.

« Je vois…et sa potion ? » questionna Sirius.

« Impeccable, j'ai pris deux kilos en deux semaines. » sourit Harry.

« On rejoint les autres chez Mme Rosmerta ? » proposa Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête et les deux bruns rejoignirent les maraudeurs, Lily, Alice et Franck à la taverne.

« Harry…je t'ai pris une bière-au-beurre. » déclara Peter en lui tendant une chope.

« Ah…merci. » sourit bizarrement Harry en attrapant la boisson, s'asseyant entre Sirius et James.

Sirius regarda Peter de travers et faillit recracher sa boisson quand ce dernier lui renvoya un sourire moqueur avant de reluquer Harry qui parlait avec Rémus. James remarqua les regards noirs que lançait Sirius à Peter avant de froncer les sourcils, depuis quand y avait-il des tensions entre ces deux la ?

« Vous vous rendez compte que c'est à nous d'organiser un bal en catastrophe ? » s'exclama Alice.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Rémus.

« Dumbledore a juste oublié de nous en parler, ce qui fait qu'on doit se mettre en quatre pour que tout soit parfait maintenant. » soupira Alice.

« Le pire c'est que les invitations entre les élèves seront différentes cette année. Dumbledore a décidé que les demandes devraient être faites dans la Grande Salle pour être valides, assez fort pour que tout le monde entende et une rose à la main. » grogna Franck.

« Tu plaisantes ? » s'exclamèrent Lily, Rémus et Harry.

« Pas du tout ! Et ceux qui n'auront pas de cavalier ou cavalière s'en verront attribué un d'office par Dumbledore. » ajouta Franck.

« On dirait qu'on vient de se faire arrêter et qu'on nous propose un avocat. » grommela Lily.

« Au moins, il y aura moins de demandes cette fois. » sourit Harry.

« Si tu devais accepter quelqu'un, de quelle couleur souhaiterais-tu la rose ? » questionna Rémus pour Sirius.

« Blanche, et toi Rémus ? » demanda Harry.

« Rouge. Lily ? »

« Blanche aussi. Alice ? »

« Rose. Franck ? »

« Désolé mais c'est à moi de t'offrir des fleurs, je ne veux pas en recevoir. » sourit Franck.

« Bien dit. » s'exclamèrent James et Sirius.

* * *

« Rémus, je peux te parler 2 minutes ? » demanda Sirius quand ils furent tous rentrés au château.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu veux savoir où tu peux te procurer des roses blanches ? » se moqua Rémus.

« Y a de ça mais ce que je veux vraiment savoir c'est si tu as remarqué quelque chose de bizarre chez Peter ces derniers temps. » expliqua Sirius.

« Maintenant que tu le dis…je l'ai vu rompre avec Maria le lendemain matin de ton anniversaire…et le simple fait qu'il essaye d'être galant avec Harry est bizarre…surtout après l'épisode de ce matin. » déclara Rémus.

« Tu aurais dû le voir à la taverne, il a osé me faire un sourire sarcastique en reluquant Harry. Je te jure que s'il ne faisait pas partie des maraudeurs, je lui aurais déjà mis mon poing dans la figure. » s'exclama Sirius.

« Ne fais rien pour le moment, contente toi de le surveiller et je ferais pareil. Si quelque chose de suspect arrive, préviens moi. » décida Rémus.

« Je ne lui laisserais pas Harry. » gronda Sirius avant de partir dîner.

« James et moi non plus Sirius. » souffla Rémus avant de rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

**Voilà! Reviews si vous avez aimé! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. attaque

**Je suis maintenant en vacances donc je vais faire de mon mieux pour me rattraper sur mes fics! **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez tous mes nouveaux chapitres et mes nouvelles fics.**

**Mais il vaut mieux que je vous laisse lire après autant d'attente!**

* * *

_« Ne fais rien pour le moment, contente toi de le surveiller et je ferais pareil. Si quelque chose de suspect arrive, préviens moi. » décida Rémus._

_« Je ne lui laisserais pas Harry. » gronda Sirius avant de partir dîner._

_« James et moi non plus Sirius. » souffla Rémus avant de rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle._

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

Les éclats de rire s'enchaînaient dans la Grande Salle depuis l'explication de Dumbledore sur le bal qui aurait lieu pour Noël avec des invitations parfois simples, parfois exubérantes.

Harry riait encore en voyant Lily rougir devant la rose blanche que James avait placé en face d'elle après lui avoir demandé de l'accompagner au bal quand son champ de vision fut bloqué. Il releva la tête et fut surpris de voir Sirius poser un genou à terre devant lui, une guitare à la main.

« Harry Potter, aurais tu l'obligeance d'accompagner ma magnifique personne à ce bal pour montrer à tous ces mécréants comment se conduire en haute société ? » demanda Sirius, tout en jouant un air de guitare.

Harry, les joues rouges, s'apprêtait à répondre quand Sirius l'interrompit une fois de plus en plaçant une rose blanche entre ses mains, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Harry pouvait sentir tous les regards sur lui et Sirius, il arrivait même à dire que Dumbledore était particulièrement amusé par le show de Sirius et les rougeurs qu'il avait maintenant sur le visage.

« Cette rose pour accompagner ta beauté mon cher. » renchérit Sirius, toujours un genou au sol.

« Tu étais vraiment obligé de m'embarrasser devant tout le monde ? Et oui, je veux bien aller au bal avec toi. » soupira Harry, soulagé de voir que tout était fini.

Cependant il se trompait, après la réponse affirmative d'Harry, Sirius attrapa la main du plus jeune et y déposa un baiser avant de le saluer d'une courte révérence et de retourner s'asseoir.

« Je ne t'avais jamais vu rougir autant Harry. » pouffa Mylène, se tenant les côtes tellement elle riait.

« Je dois avouer que mon frère ne s'y est pas pris comme un manche pour une fois. » ajouta Régulus.

« Oh ça va ! » bouda Harry, essayant de retrouver sa couleur habituelle.

* * *

Sirius retourna à sa table avec un grand sourire, non seulement tout le monde l'applaudissait mais en plus, Harry avait dit oui.

« Tu comptes le laisser y aller avec ton frère James ? » demanda Peter en le regardant méchamment.

« Bah…c'est mieux que si Harry y allait avec un Serpentard…et puis c'est pas comme si je pouvais lui interdire de fréquenter qui il a envie. » répondit James en haussant les épaules, ne remarquant pas l'échanges de regards noirs entre deux de ses amis, au contraire de Rémus.

« Quel est ton problème avec Sirius et Harry, Peter ? » questionna Rémus en regardant fixement le blond.

« Aucun..c'est juste que je croyais que James préférait qu'Harry ne sorte avec personne pour le moment…il est encore jeune. » dit Peter avec un petit sourire timide.

« Oui mais Sirius fait partie de la famille et ce n'est pas comme s'ils sortaient ensembles. » sourit James.

« Pour le moment ! » marmonna Rémus, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard noir que venait de lui envoyer Peter.

« Est-ce que vous avez lu les nouvelles ? » questionna Franck en arrivant près d'eux avec Alice.

« Une ville a été attaqué hier, heureusement il n'y a pas eu de morts. » expliqua Alice en s'installant près de Lily.

« La marque ? » s'enquit Rémus.

« Elle flottait au-dessus de la ville. » acquiesça Franck.

« On dirait bien qu'il a reprit ses activités préférées. » soupira James.

Harry s'apprêtait à rejoindre son cavalier en passant par un couloir sombre quand il fut arrêter par Peter.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry en regardant curieusement le Gryffondor.

« Je voulais juste te voir avant que tu ne rejoignes Sirius. » répondit Peter en s'approchant du Serpentard légèrement plus petit que lui.

« Pour quelle raison ? » s'enquit Harry, n'aimait pas la lueur qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans les yeux du maraudeur.

« Juste pour te donner ça. » sourit Peter en lui tendant un bracelet fin en argent avec quelques inscriptions runiques.

Harry commença à essayer de les déchiffrer quand Peter lui passa le bracelet de force, le bracelet se resserrant immédiatement autour de son poignet.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je ne sens plus ma magie. » s'exclama Harry en essayant de retirer le bracelet, sans succès.

« Je ne savais pas, un Serpentard l'a fait tombé et j'ai pensé qu'il t'irait bien. » s'excusa Peter en s'approchant de plus en plus d'Harry, qui lui, reculait jusqu'à toucher un mur avec son dos.

« Je suis déjà en retard, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Dumbledore réglera le problème du bracelet. » déclara rapidement Harry en essayant de se dégager.

« Non ! Tu n'iras nulle part pour le moment ! **CONFONDUS** ! » prononça Peter.

Harry sentit avec horreur son corps se relaxer, l'empêchant de se débattre quand Peter ramena ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était la lueur de démence et de désir qui brillait dans les yeux habituellement craintifs de Peter.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? » s'enquit Harry, combattant le charme qui essayait de le rendre assez confus pour ne pas résister au plus petit des maraudeurs.

« Sirius n'est pas assez bien pour toi Harry ! » commenta Peter en passant une de ses jambes entre celles d'Harry, faisant paniquer le plus jeune.

« Tu…tu…tu n'es pas mieux ! » réussit à dire Harry, sentant sa volonté diminuer de plus en plus.

« Bien sûr que si. Contrairement à cet idiot, je ne te laisserais jamais partir et je n'irais pas voir ailleurs non plus. » sourit méchamment Peter en passant sa langue dans le cou du Serpentard.

L'esprit d'Harry se mit en ébullition en sentant la langue de Peter dans son cou mais son corps ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de subir malgré le dégoût que pouvait ressentir le brun.

« Il croit qu'il peut tout avoir parce qu'il est beau mais ce n'est pas le cas…tu es à moi Harry, tu comprends ? » déclara Peter.

Harry ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux, Peter était devenu complètement fou. Il n'arrivait pratiquement plus à penser, se contentant d'observer comment Peter passait une de ses mains sous sa chemise, l'autre sur ses fesses.

« Expelliarmus ! » cria une deuxième voix qu'Harry n'arriva pas à cerner avec son esprit confus.

Rémus envoya s'écraser Peter tandis que Sirius prit un Harry aussi docile qu'une poupée dans ses bras, se dirigeant en courant vers l'infirmerie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe jeune homme ? » demanda Pompom qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre le bal.

« Peter l'a attaqué ! Il ne réagit plus à rien. » répondit Sirius, plus qu'agité.

Pompom déploya immédiatement tous ses talents d'infirmière, retirant le sort de confondus puis le bracelet qui avait été forcé autour du poignet d'Harry.

« Il retrouvera ses esprits dans quelques minutes. Ce bracelet, monsieur Black, est un objet de magie noir destiné à empêcher celui qui le porte d'utiliser sa magie. Quant au sort confondus, il a été interdit par le Ministère car il retire toute volonté à sa victime. Les mangemorts l'utilisent très souvent pour faire à leurs victimes tout ce qu'ils veulent sans que les victimes ne se débattent. Rien que l'utilisation d'une de ses deux choses peut envoyer celui qui l'utilise à Azkaban pour une bonne vingtaine d'années. » expliqua Pompom.

« Mr Pettigrow affirme avoir bu une potion ce matin. Pouvez vous confirmer la trace d'une quelconque potion dans son organisme ? » demanda Dumbledore en entrant dans l'infirmerie, Rémus et Peter sur ses talons.

Pompom se mit immédiatement au travail, confirmant la présence la présence de traces de la potion Imperne, semblable au sortilège de l'Impero, dans le sang de Peter.

« Reste à savoir qui lui a fait boire. » soupira Pompom.

« Et si nous nous rendions au bal ? » proposa Harry en se redressant, défroissant sa chemise et attrapant la main de Sirius pour l'amener dans la Grande Salle.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Sirius, ignorant la voix de Pompom, pestant contre Harry.

« J'ai vraiment eu peur mais tu m'as sauvé. » sourit gentiment Harry en tirant Sirius sur la piste de danse.

« Je le ferais toujours, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? » déclara Sirius.

« Et je t'en suis reconnaissant. » avoua Harry en posant son front sur l'épaule de Sirius.

« Même si c'est de Peter que je dois te défendre. » ajouta plus doucement Sirius.

« Ca va peut-être te paraître bizarre mais je ne lui fais pas confiance…pas le moins du monde. » souffla Harry.

« Après ça, je te comprends parfaitement. » répondit Sirius avant de descendre sa tête dans le cou d'Harry, semblant chercher quelque chose.

« Je t'en débarrasse ? » demanda Sirius.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre de quoi parlait Sirius, il se détendit et hocha la tête, laissant Sirius passer sa langue là où Peter avait osé le toucher.

Sirius savait qu'Harry aurait frotter son cou de toute ses forces quand il aurait été se doucher, c'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de surmonter ses pulsions envers Harry et de laver toutes traces qu'avait pu laisser Peter sur **son** Harry. Bien sur il aurait pu le faire avec autre chose que sa langue mais il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie.

« Et voilà, plus une trace du rat. » sourit Sirius.

« Harry ! » l'appela James avant de courir vers eux, de lui enlever Harry des bras et de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » questionna Harry.

« Rémus m'a expliqué tout ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore à l'infirmerie ? » s'enquit James, inquiet.

« Parce que je le surveille et qu'il a le droit de s'amuser. » intervint Sirius, attrapant la taille d'Harry pour le ramener près de lui.

« Retrouve Lily, James, je vais bien. » sourit gentiment Harry.

« Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu vas directement dans notre dortoir. » déclara James avant de rejoindre Lily.

« Si c'est pas mignon tout ça, tu ne trouves pas Narcissa ? » ricana Lucius.

« A vomir. » marmonna la blonde.

« J'ose même pas imaginer lequel des deux a fait la demande. Dans les deux cas, ça devait être effrayant à voir. » sourit moqueusement Harry en collant son dos contre le torse de Sirius.

« Sale pute ! » cracha Narcissa.

« Dit la fille qui a écarté ses jambes pour la moitié des 7èmes années. » répliqua Harry, un sourcil haussé.

« Je n'ai jamais laissé de Gryffondor me toucher. » s'écria Narcissa.

« En voilà une bonne nouvelle, ça ne fait que 5 gars en moins sur 24, quelle veinarde ! » se moqua Harry.

« Je n'ai pas fini avec toi Potter. Néanmoins, je pourrais oublier tes erreurs si tu cessais de voir ton frère et ses amis. » intervint Lucius.

« Désolé, mais être aussi près de choses souillées me donne la nausée, je ne peux vraiment pas accepter ta demande. » répliqua Harry en fixant Narcissa avec dégoût.

« Je pourrais m'en débarrasser. » commenta Lucius avec indifférence pour la blonde.

« Tu m'as frappé, pas très digne d'un sang-pur, tu ne crois pas ?! » déclara Harry.

« J'avoue avoir commis une erreur, ce n'était qu'un léger malentendu. » reprit Lucius.

« Tu lui as fêlé des côtes. Même si mère aime ne pas penser à moi, j'ai reçu une éducation de sang-pur et je sais que les attaques physiques ne sont pas acceptables, et encore moins facilement pardonnables. Imagine donc qu'Harry porte plainte, quel déshonneur pour ta famille que de voir que leur fils a dû en venir aux mains sur un sorcier dont le sang est au moins aussi pur que le leur sinon plus. » intervint Sirius.

« Espèce de… »

« Allons, pas de grossièretés Lucius ! Maintenant, tu nous excuseras mais j'ai envie de danser avec Sirius. » l'interrompit Harry avant de prendre la main de Sirius et de le ramener sur la piste de danse.

« Alors Sirius…tu n'as pas eu de nouvelle conquête depuis un moment, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » sourit Harry, suivant la mélodie.

« Les journées ont été assez mouvementées depuis que j'ai cassé avec Yuu. » répondit Sirius.

« M'en parle même pas, tous les élèves ne discutent que de ça. Ils se demandent pourquoi tu as laissé partir quelqu'un d'aussi beau et d'intelligent. » rigola Harry, laissant Sirius mener la danse.

« Je ne l'ai pas laissé partir, je l'ai viré. Comment vont les paris sinon ? » ricana Sirius.

« En tête des paris se trouve Rémus et tout en bas, il y a Severus. » sourit Harry.

« Je ne sortirais jamais avec Rémus, non seulement il a quelqu'un mais en plus il n'est pas mon genre…trop gentil. Quant à Snape, jamais je ne poserais un doigt sur cet ignoble Serpentard visqueux. » grimaça Sirius.

« Si tu veux savoir, certains ont même parié que tu volerais Franck à Alice. » pouffa Harry.

« N'importe quoi, personne ne va gagner le pactole on dirait. » commenta Sirius avant de faire preuve de courage et de poser ses mains dans le bas du dos d'Harry, à la limite de ses fesses.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit avec qui Sanders allait au bal. » reprit Sirius.

« Dumbledore a donné son autorisation pour que Nathaniel puisse venir ce soir. » sourit Harry.

Sirius hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le visage du garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras, baissant la tête pour atteindre les lèvres qui le tentaient depuis déjà plusieurs mois déjà, mais au moment où il fut presque assez près pour embrasser Harry, Peter les interrompit en leur rentrant dedans avec sa partenaire.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Vous pouvez pas faire attention ? » grogna Sirius en se détachant d'Harry de mauvais grâce.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Sirius, je n'ai jamais été très doué en danse. » s'excusa Peter en baissant la tête, cachant ainsi son sourire satisfait.

« Laisse Sirius, on peut aller danser plus loin. » intervint Harry en tirant Sirius vers un autre coin de la piste de danse.

« Je crois que c'est trop tard, Dumbledore vient d'annoncer que la fête était terminée. » souffla Maria, la cavalière de Peter.

Sirius respira un bon coup pour se calmer avant de prendre Harry par la main et de le ramener dans le dortoir des 6èmes années de Gryffondor, le laissant s'installer sur son lit avant de le rejoindre et de fermer les rideaux autour d'eux, lançant un sort de silence puis un de fermeture.

« C'est pour éviter que tu ne fuis le dortoir à cause de Peter. » expliqua Sirius avec un petit sourire en voyant le sourcil haussé d'Harry.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet. » soupira Harry en s'allongeant sur le dos.

« Il a changé depuis quelques temps. » confirma Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu sais que ça devient une habitude de te voir dans mon lit. » pouffa Sirius.

« Je dois être la personne qui y reste le plus longtemps, toi exclus. » sourit Harry, heureux de constater que Sirius le traitait bien mieux qu'il ne le faisait avec ses conquêtes.

« Tu savais que je n'avais couché avec personne dans ce lit ? » demanda Sirius.

« Les autres élèves pensent que la première personne avec qui tu coucheras ici aura de grandes chances de rester longtemps avec toi. » acquiesça Harry.

« On s'est fait une promesse entre maraudeurs. Ne jamais inviter quelqu'un ici si ce n'était pas sérieux. » avoua Sirius.

« Régulus y est passé ? » questionna Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu mais les rideaux de Rémus sont fermés quelques soirs, je peux très bien imaginer ce qui se passe là-dedans ces soirs là. » ricana Sirius.

« Moi aussi. » sourit Harry avant de s'endormir, la tête posé sur l'épaule de Sirius.

Sirius eut un léger sourire en regardant la tête posée sur lui avant de soupirer longuement, peut-être devrait-il écouter Rémus et dire à Harry ce qu'il ressentait pour lui au lieu d'essayer de l'oublier en sortant avec d'autres. Il grimaça en pensant à la tête que ferait James en apprenant que son meilleur ami bavait devant son petit-frère chéri avant d'effacer toutes pensées de son esprit et de s'endormir.

* * *

« Comment allez-vous tous les trois ? Tout s'est bien passé à Poudlard ? » s'enquit Eris en récupérant à la gare les trois garçons dont elle s'occupait.

« Des Serpentard à remettre à leur place, des sortilèges à maîtriser, des retenues à passer avec les professeurs, des blagues à essayer…comme d'hab' quoi. » sourit James.

« Harry…j'ai entendu dire que tu serais sorti avec Lucius Malefoy et Severus Snape, est-ce vrai ? » questionna Eris en se tournant vers son plus jeune fils.

« Quelques jours pour chacun d'entre eux…pas de quoi s'inquiéter, je suis libre comme l'air en ce moment. » déclara Harry avec un petit sourire innocent qui faisait craquer sa mère à chaque fois.

« Pourquoi ça marche jamais avec moi ? » marmonna James.

« Parce que tu es loin d'être innocent, Jamesie. » ricana Sirius.

« Dis moi Sirius, tu crois que les parents ont le droit de voter au sujet de ta prochaine conquête ? » demanda Eris avec un sourire malicieux.

« Evidemment ! Tout sorcier ou sorcière a le droit de faire connaître son avis. » intervint un garçon brun aux yeux bleus clair, son air aristocratique indiquait sans problème de quelle maison il faisait partie.

« Zabini ! » gronda Sirius, clairement embarrassé.

Eris eut un sourire diabolique avant de sortir quelques gallions de sa poche et de les tendre à Dickon Zabini puis de lui souffler quelque chose dans l'oreille. Dickon fut clairement sous le choc du choix puisqu'il ouvrit grand les yeux, faisant passer son regard entre James, Sirius et Harry, avant qu'un sourire ne fasse son apparition.

« C'est un plaisir de prendre votre vote en compte Mrs Potter, passez de bonne vacances ! » salua Dickon avant de partir, son sourire amusé toujours collé au visage.

« Pour qui as-tu voté maman ? » questionna Harry.

« C'est un secret. » pouffa Eris avant de pousser les enfants vers le lieu où se trouvait leur portoloin.

* * *

Harry avait encore passé un Noël fabuleux entouré de toute sa famille et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps.

« Tu boudes Harry ? » se moqua Sirius, adossé à la porte de la chambre du plus jeune.

« J'ai pas envie de retourner à Poudlard, les cours sont tellement ennuyeux. » soupira Harry en s'allongeant un instant sur son lit, observant son plafond, ensorcelé pour qu'il ressemble aux constellations.

« Fixe toi un but. Etre meilleur que Lily à tes BUSE par exemple. » sourit Sirius en s'allongeant à côté d'Harry.

« Voldemort tente de recruter dans ma maison. » déclara brusquement Harry, faisant immédiatement se redresser Sirius.

« Beaucoup sont d'accords avec ses idéaux ? » demanda Sirius, plus sérieux que jamais.

« Pas vraiment, la plupart sont trop fiers pour obéir aux ordres d'un autre. » répondit Harry.

« La seule qualité que je peux reconnaître à ta maison. » rigola Sirius.

« Je peux t'assurer qu'elle en a bien d'autres mais il faut être proche de l'un d'entre nous pour les remarquer. » déclara Harry.

« C'est une invitation ? » s'enquit Sirius, un sourire séduisant aux lèvres.

« Sirius ! Harry ! On y va ! » appela Eris.

« On arrive. » répondit Harry avant d'attraper un Sirius légèrement énervé par la main et de le traîner jusqu'au salon où se trouvait la cheminée.

* * *

« Harry !!!!!!!! Merci pour les cadeaux, ils étaient superbes. » s'exclama Mylène en rejoignant le brun dans son compartiment.

« Tu as préféré celui de Noël ou celui de ton anniversaire ? » s'enquit Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Mon anniversaire, cette dague est vraiment magnifique. » sourit Mylène.

« Comment va Nathaniel ? » questionna Harry.

Harry éclata de rire quand il vit Mylène rougir violemment à l'entente du nom de son fiancé et futur mari.

« Je ne te demande pas si c'était bien. » pouffa Harry.

« Tu peux rigoler mais en attendant, je ne suis plus vierge moi ! » répliqua Mylène en lui tirant la langue.

« Si je le voulais, ça serait fait dès ce soir. Tu veux que je te le prouve ? » demanda Harry, un sourcil haussé.

« Pas vraiment, personne n'est assez bien pour toi. Quoique… » commença Mylène.

« Harry ! Tu ne vas pas me croire, Lily a enfin accepté de sortir avec moi. » s'exclama James en entrant dans le compartiment.

« Vous ne sortiez pas déjà ensembles ? » questionna Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« Ce n'était pas officiel pendant les bals. » répondit James avec un énorme sourire.

« Et bien félicitations ! » sourit Harry.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin !!!!! Reviews please !!!!**


	7. déception

****

Hello everybody En fouillant mon ordi au retour de mes vac, je me suis rendu compte que ce chapitre était quasiment terminé donc je l'ai achevé et voilà la suite!!

**Je voudrais aussi m'excuser pour ces attentes entre chacuns de mes chapitres, je fais ce que je peux mais souvent, ce n'est pas assez. Je suis vraiment désolé!**

**Sakura007**

« Pas vraiment, personne n'est assez bien pour toi

_« Pas vraiment, personne n'est assez bien pour toi. Quoique… » commença Mylène._

_« Harry ! Tu ne vas pas me croire, Lily a enfin accepté de sortir avec moi. » s'exclama James en entrant dans le compartiment._

_« Vous ne sortiez pas déjà ensembles ? » questionna Harry, les sourcils froncés._

_« Ce n'était pas officiel pendant les bals. » répondit James avec un énorme sourire._

_« Et bien félicitations ! » sourit Harry._

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

« Alors Padfoot, tu n'as toujours pas déclaré ta flamme ? » se moqua Rémus.

« Tu crois que c'est facile ? Je veux d'abord être sûr qu'il ressent pour moi autre chose que de l'amitié. » soupira Sirius.

« Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir eu dans mes bras autant que toi, il n'a jamais dormi avec moi ces deux dernières années et il t'a déjà donné un surnom tout mignon. » répliqua Rémus.

« C'est juste que je suis plus souvent près de lui que toi, c'est tout. On se connaît depuis tellement longtemps. » déclara Sirius.

« Pourquoi tu laisses pas tomber ? Harry ne voudra jamais et je ne te parle même pas de la réaction de James. » intervint Peter.

« Et si tu la fermais 2 secondes ?! La seule personne que ne voudra jamais Harry, c'est bien toi et encore, je pèse mes mots. » gronda Sirius.

« Tu veux parier ? » ricana Peter.

Sirius fronça dangereusement les sourcils, il avait peut-être quitté sa famille mais il connaissait encore un nombre impressionnant de sortilèges de magie noire, en particulier dans le domaine de la torture.

« Peter, ça fait plusieurs fois que tu interviens dans les rencontres entre Harry et Sirius, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » intervint Rémus.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas parce que Sirius est soudainement intéressé par Harry que tout le monde doit le laisser le draguer et l'éloigner de nous. » renifla Peter.

« Tu insinues que tu es attiré par Harry depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que moi ? » demanda Sirius.

« Evidemment, tu ne t'aies mis à le regarder que lorsqu'il a changé de look. Tu es tellement superficiel que ça fait peur. » se moqua Peter.

« Harry était trop jeune pour que je m'intéresse à lui dans ce sens là à ce moment…plus maintenant. » répliqua Sirius.

« Je ne te le laisserais pas et crois moi Black, je ne perdrais pas. » déclara Peter avant de partir.

« La magie noire ne m'a jamais autant démangé. » souffla Sirius avant de s'affaler sur son lit, laissant Rémus partir tout raconter à James.

* * *

Sirius somnolait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes déjà quand il sentit un poids sur son ventre, il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux avant de les refermer en voyant la tête d'Harry posée sur son ventre. Sirius ferma les rideaux avec un sort et insonorisa le lit pour que Peter ne puisse pas venir les déranger, il laissa errer ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux du plus jeune et sourit tendrement avant de se réinstaller confortablement sur son oreiller.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de t'avoir une nouvelle fois dans mon lit ? » demanda doucement Sirius.

« Mylène et Régulus sont partis réviser à la bibliothèque et le gang de Lucius a pris place dans la salle commune donc je me suis dit que ce serait mieux de venir voir les Maraudeurs plutôt que de supporter les avances de Lucius. » expliqua Harry.

« C'est rare que tu n'ailles pas à la bibliothèque. » commenta Sirius.

« Tous mes devoirs sont faits et j'avais besoin d'une petite pause. » sourit Harry.

Sirius hocha la tête et laissa son autre main errer sur le ventre plat d'Harry, par-dessus ses vêtements pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« J'ai aperçu Yuu en arrivant, il avait l'air plutôt déprimé. » déclara soudainement Harry.

« D'après ce que m'a raconté James, il n'arriverait pas à se remettre du fait que ce soit moi qui l'ai largué et pas lui. » expliqua Sirius, pas vraiment désireux de parler de son ex avec celui avec qui il voulait sortir.

Harry eut un léger sourire avant de se déplacer, plaçant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Sirius, son bras sur le torse du plus âgé et ses jambes s'emmêlant avec celles du Gryffondor.

Sirius écarquilla violemment les yeux en sentant le plus jeune changer de position, se rapprochant de plus en plus de lui, anxieusement il plaça sa main libre au creux du dos d'Harry tandis que l'autre était serrée par le Serpentard. Sirius se demanda rapidement si c'était le moment d'avouer son attirance à Harry avant de secouer la tête, le moment était trop précieux pour le gâcher avec une telle déclaration.

* * *

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard que Sirius se décida à agir, il fit passer sa main libre sous le tee-shirt d'un Harry toujours endormi et le réveilla avec de légères caresses dans le bas du dos.

« 'lut ! » sourit Harry, encore légèrement endormi.

Sirius renversa gentiment Harry sous lui pour lui laisser l'oreiller avant de poser à son tour sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'autre mais contrairement à Harry, Sirius décida d'en profiter en laissant glisser sa langue juste sous l'oreille du Serpentard. Ce fut un gémissement d'Harry qui confirma à Sirius que le plus jeune appréciait ce qu'il était en train de lui faire et il se décida à continuer, sachant pourtant qu'ils n'iraient pas très loin aujourd'hui.

« S-S-Sirius, le dîner est presque fini ! » haleta Harry, plaçant inconsciemment sa tête sur le côté pour permettre un meilleur accès au plus âgé.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller avant que James ne vienne nous chercher. » approuva Sirius, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Harry hocha la tête et les joues rouges, il attrapa la main que lui tendait Sirius, laissant le plus âgé le conduire jusqu'à la Grande Salle, ne le lâchant que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés aux portes de la salle, chacun rejoignant sa table.

« Pourquoi es-ce que tu es aussi rouge ? » demanda Régulus en lui lançant un sourire goguenard.

« On a couru pour arriver à l'heure. » mentit facilement Harry.

« Avec qui iras-tu à Pré-au-Lard ? » questionna Mylène, changeant de conversation.

« Les maraudeurs puisque tu y rejoindras Nathaniel. » répondit Harry.

« Tu sais bien que Nathaniel t'adore. Pourquoi ne pas venir avec nous ? » bouda Mylène.

« Je n'apprécie pas spécialement tenir la chandelle pendant mon temps libre. » expliqua Harry.

« Très bien mais fais attention à toi avec le rat. » soupira Mylène, ne souriant que lorsque son meilleur ami hocha la tête.

* * *

Cela faisait seulement une heure qu'Harry et les Maraudeurs se trouvaient à Pré-au-Lard quand de nombreux POP furent audibles dans toute la ville, laissant apparaître des sorciers en robes noires et au masque de mort blanc. Sirius écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et attrapa immédiatement la taille d'Harry, le ramenant contre lui avant que tous ne sortent leur baguette.

« Voici donc celui que je cherchais. Harry Potter ! » déclara Lord Voldemort, les cheveux courts et noirs, des yeux rouge sang et la peau pâle, en apparaissant directement face au groupe d'élèves.

« Que me voulez vous ? » questionna Harry, les sourcils froncés, ignorant la douleur qu'il avait ressentit quand Sirius l'avait serré un peu trop fort contre lui après la déclaration du mage noir.

« La première fois que j'ai entendu ton nom, c'était par un moustique qui ne désirait devenir mangemort que si je lui offrais ton cœur et ton corps sur un plateau d'argent, n'est-ce pas charmant ? Ensuite ce fut par une excellente recrue qui désirait à son tour faire de toi son compagnon et pour finir ce fut plusieurs hommes haut placés dans la hiérarchie qui vantèrent tes talents. Je voulais voir par moi-même le garçon qui attirait autant de convoitises, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris part à ce raid. Alors Harry, qu'as-tu de spécial, sinon ton magnifique physique ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Expelliarmus ! » cracha le brun aux yeux verts.

Voldemort rigola légèrement avant d'éviter le sortilège, s'amusant en constatant que tout n'était qu'un piège pour le pousser vers une prison magique, quelques mètres derrière lui.

« Voyons Harry, je suis aussi un Serpentard, tes ruses ne fonctionneront pas avec moi. » commenta Voldemort.

« Stupéfix ! » prononcèrent alors tous les maraudeurs excepté Peter.

Voldemort se contenta de lever la main et tous les sortilèges s'heurtèrent à un bouclier vert foncé.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de se concentrer assez longtemps pour changer de forme, laissant son corps se changer en une magnifique panthère noire, panthère qui s'élança sans hésiter vers Voldemort.

« Que crois-tu que ta forme animagi puisse faire contre moi Harry ?! » se moqua Voldemort avant de n'éviter un rayon rouge que de justesse, provenant des yeux de la panthère.

« Une panthère magique, hein ?! » sourit Voldemort.

« Laisse les élèves tranquilles Tom ! » intervint Dumbledore, entouré par les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Harry observa rapidement Dumbledore avant de se décider à reprendre sa forme humaine, laissant Sirius le reprendre dans ses bras, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé.

« Tu as, comme toujours, un très mauvais timing vieux fou. » constata Voldemort avant de disparaître dans un POP, suivit rapidement par les mangemorts qui étaient toujours conscients, certains ayant été mis hors jeu par les aurors et l'Ordre.

« Tout va bien les enfants ? » demanda Dumbledore en s'approchant des maraudeurs et d'Harry.

« Plus de peur que de mal. » le rassura Rémus, jetant tout de même un regard soucieux vers Harry dont le visage restait impassible.

« Je suis navré de vous annoncer que tous les élèves doivent dès à présent rejoindre le château. » expliqua Dumbledore.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête et rentrèrent au château sans un bruit, ils avaient été chanceux car aucun élève ou professeur n'était mort dans cette attaque.

* * *

Sirius ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner dans son fauteuil, repensant au regard d'Harry quand les Maraudeurs l'avaient accompagné jusqu'à sa salle commune. Il se redressa brusquement et sans un regard en arrière ou une explication pour ses amis, il sortit de la salle commune de Gryffondor et se dirigea vers celle de Serpentard quand il fut bousculé par plusieurs Serpentard courant à toute vitesse vers l'infirmerie. Sirius fronça les sourcils mais décida de continuer son chemin vers le repère des serpents, il se retrouva coincé devant le tableau de Salazar Serpentard jusqu'à ce que Régulus ne sorte de la salle commune, lui rentrant presque dedans.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Sirius ? » questionna Régulus, jetant des regards anxieux entre sa salle commune et le couloir derrière Sirius.

« Je viens voir Harry. » répondit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il ne peut recevoir personne pour le moment. » déclara Régulus avant de commencer à refermer le portrait.

« Régulus, il recommence à convulser ! » cria Mylène de l'intérieur de la salle commune.

Sirius ne perdit pas plus de temps, il poussa Régulus sur le côté et ouvrit grand les yeux d'horreur en voyant Harry sur le sol, son corps pris de convulsions violentes. Il se précipita alors aux côtés de Mylène en poussant les Serpentard qui se trouvaient sur son chemin avant de se placer comme James le lui avait appris, ses mains plaquant les poignets d'Harry au sol et ses jambes bloquant celles du plus jeunes avant de poser une partie de son poids sur le torse du plus jeune pour le maintenir au sol.

« Mr Black, ne bougez surtout pas ! » ordonna Mme Pomfresh en entrant à son tour dans la salle commune de Serpentard, sa baguette sortie et pointée sur Harry.

Elle lança plusieurs sorts et Harry s'arrêta brusquement de convulser, faisant soupirer de soulagement la grande majorité des Serpentard. Elle utilisa ensuite le levicorpus quand Sirius se fut pousser et emmena Harry vers l'infirmerie, où elle ne laissa passer que Sirius.

« Vous devez sans doute être au courant. » soupira Pompom.

« Eris m'a dit qu'il était trop puissant pour son corps et qu'à chaque fois que sa magie augmentait, son corps était pris de convulsions car il acceptait difficilement la surcharge de pouvoir. » acquiesça Sirius.

« Ca n'a rien de très grave mais si jamais il avait ses convulsions alors que personne ne se trouve à ses côtés, il pourrait se blesser. » expliqua Pompom.

« Croyez vous qu'il ait enfin atteint son potentiel de magie maximal ? » questionna Sirius.

« J'en doute fort, d'après la façon dont s'est condensée la magie dans son corps, il risque encore de faire 2 ou 3 crises. » répondit Pompom.

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla, le soleil s'était déjà couché et il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans l'infirmerie ; il se leva de son lit avec précaution et tendit sa main devant lui, il se concentra légèrement et soudainement, sa main fut entourée d'une brillante lueur blanche.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie silencieusement et se dirigea vers l'extérieur du château, laissant ses pieds presque glisser sur l'herbe froide, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il entendit un animal se diriger droit sur lui. Il leva brusquement les yeux au ciel et jura en voyant que c'était la pleine lune, il avait sûrement dû se reposer deux journées entières après sa dernière attaque. Il commença à retourner en courant vers le château, espérant contre tout espoir pouvoir semer Moony, quand le loup-garou se plaça brusquement devant lui, l'obligeant à stopper sa course folle.

« Moony, c'est moi, Harry ! » tenta le jeune Serpentard.

Rémus, quand à lui, essayait de toutes ses forces de reprendre le contrôle sur sa partie animale, tremblant de peur à l'idée de pouvoir blesser Harry. Il fut cependant choqué quand Moony baissa la tête devant Harry, montrant à tous qu'Harry faisait partie de sa meute.

Harry se remit à respirer en voyant Moony baisser la tête devant lui, il laissa échapper un soupir avant de se mettre à caresser Moony, qui se coucha, appréciant apparemment les caresses. Il ne stoppa ses cajoleries que lorsque les rejoignirent les trois autres maraudeurs. Patmol lui sauta immédiatement dessus avant de l'attraper par la manche de son pyjama d'infirmerie et de le traîner dans le château, ne reprenant sa forme humaine que lorsqu'ils eurent refermés les portes.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de sortir alors que c'est la pleine lune ? » s'exclama Sirius, prenant toutefois garde à ne pas parler trop fort.

« Tu crois vraiment que je serais sorti si j'avais su que c'était la pleine lune ce soir ? » répliqua Harry.

« Il aurait pu te mordre, peut-être même te tuer. » continua Sirius, visiblement plus choqué qu'Harry.

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Si vous m'aviez permis de venir voir Moony pendant ses transformations, peut-être que rien ne serait arrivé. » s'énerva à son tour le Serpentard.

« Alors maintenant c'est de notre faute si tu assez immature pour te mettre délibérément en danger ? Même un animagi est rarement accepté par un loup-garou, ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu ne sembles le croire, et après ce soir, je doute qu'on te laisse venir avant un bon bout de temps. » siffla Sirius.

Harry avait prit toute la tirade de Sirius de plein fouet, il s'était déjà senti triste mais ce soir là avait atteint des sommets. En l'espace d'une nuit, il avait ressenti de la peur, du soulagement, de la tristesse et maintenant de la colère.

« Je vois. Bonne nuit Black ! » cracha Harry avant de repartir vers l'infirmerie à grandes enjambées, charmant les rideaux de son lit pour que seuls l'infirmières et les professeurs puissent les ouvrir.

* * *

« Comment te sens-tu Harry ? » questionna Pompom quand l'adolescent ouvrit les yeux.

« Tout va bien physiquement Pompom. » sourit légèrement Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda l'infirmière, les sourcils froncés.

« Rien de bien grave, un simple désaccord avec quelqu'un. » dit Harry avant de demander à l'infirmière de sortir pour qu'il puisse se changer.

« Tout va bien Harry ? » demanda Lucius en entrant soudainement dans l'infirmerie.

« Bien, je te remercie, mais que fais-tu ici Lucius ? Tu n'as pas cours ? » questionna le brun.

« Il me restait une quinzaine de minutes avant mon prochain cours, je voulais juste voir comment tu allais. » sourit presque gentiment le blond.

« Je vais assez bien pour quitter l'infirmerie dès maintenant. » déclara Harry.

« Ca tombe bien que j'ai tes affaires de cours sous la main, non ? » ricana Lucius.

« Assez en effet. Qui te les a donné ? » sourit à son tour le brun en prenant le sac du bras du plus âgé.

« Régulus. »

Harry hocha la tête, son sourire toujours aux lèvres, et pour la première depuis plusieurs mois, il autorisa Lucius à l'accompagner jusqu'à son prochain cours, le laissant même replacer une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille avant de partir.

« Ce que je viens de voir est bien réel ? » s'exclama Mylène quand il s'installa entre elle et Régulus.

« Lucius a proposé de m'escorter, je ne me voyais pas refuser. » expliqua rapidement Harry.

« Tu avais pourtant bien réussi jusqu'à présent. » commenta Régulus, légèrement contrarié de voir que Lucius était bien partit pour séduire son ami à la place de son frère.

« C'est toi qui me dis ça alors que tu lui as confié mon sac ? » répliqua Harry, un sourcil haussé.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais aller voir comment allait Rémus après hier soir. » rétorqua Régulus, les joues légèrement rosées.

« Et comment va-t-il ? » demanda Harry, tentant de ne pas paraître trop intéressé.

« Etrangement secoué, il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui s'était passé de si traumatisant. Mais bon, je finirais bien par le faire parler. » commenta Régulus.

« Et dire que je dois inviter toute cette clique à mon mariage. » soupira Mylène en pensant à Lucius, aux sœurs Black, à Pettigrow et bien d'autres.

« Lucius est trop bien éduqué pour faire de ton mariage un désastre, surtout que sa famille entretient des rapports de travail avec les Zabini. » déclara Harry.

« Pourquoi tu le défends après l'avoir repoussé pendant des mois ? » s'exclama Régulus.

« Parce que lui au moins, il ne m'a pas laissé tomber. » cria Harry, s'attirant le regard de tous les élèves, le professeur Binns se contentant de continuer sa leçon comme si de rien n'était.

Harry ne dit plus un mot de tout le cours, disparaissant entre chaque cours et n'accordant pas un regard à ses amis. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il aperçut Lucius l'attendre à la sortie de son dernier cours qu'il sourit, rejoignant directement le blond.

« Tu t'ennuies ? » demanda Harry en arrivant au niveau du blond qui regardait le mur face à lui avec ennui.

« Plus maintenant. » déclara Lucius en attrapant la main d'Harry, le traînant dans le parc.

« Est-ce que vous savez où est Harry ? » demandèrent les maraudeurs en rejoignant Régulus et Mylène.

« Il vient juste de partir avec Lucius. » répondit Régulus avec un regard mauvais.

« Malefoy ? Je croyais que c'était fini ? » s'exclama Sirius.

« Et bien Harry a soudainement changé d'avis et il semble apprécié la compagnie de Lucius plus que la nôtre. » siffla Régulus.

« On se demande à qui la faute. » marmonna Mylène, fâché de voir que son meilleur ami la fuyait à cause de Régulus.

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal. C'est juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi il agit comme ça aussi soudainement. » rétorqua Régulus.

« Harry a le droit de fréquenter qui il a envie, arrête de faire comme si tu le connaissais assez bien pour te permettre de le critiquer. » siffla Mylène avant de partir vers sa salle commune.

« Quelle pagaille ! » souffla Rémus en serrant discrètement la main de Régulus.

« Pourquoi tout le monde se permet de dire n'importe quoi à mon frère ?! » s'énerva James en regardant tour à tour les deux Black avant de partir vers le parc.

« On dirait bien que je prend de l'avance. » se moqua Peter avant de courir pour rattraper James sous le regard noir des trois autres adolescents.

* * *

« Harry ! » cria James.

Harry releva la tête juste à temps pour voir que c'était James qui le serrait dans ses bras. Il lâcha la main de Lucius et lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse avant d'attraper le bras de son frère pour le tirer un peu plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » questionna Harry quand ils furent assez éloignés du château.

« Pourquoi ressortir avec Malefoy ? » demanda soudainement James.

« Parce qu'il me veut et que je le sens. J'en ai assez des gens lunatiques qui changent de comportement comme de petit-ami. Je veux savoir dans quoi je m'engage et à quoi je m'expose, en restant avec Lucius, tous ces critères sont remplis. » répondit Harry.

« Ce n'est pas une recherche d'appartement Harry, c'est de ta vie dont nous sommes en train de discuter. Tu ne peux pas faire une liste de ce que tu veux ou non chez quelqu'un. » s'exclama James.

« Bien sûr que je le peux et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. » répliqua Harry.

« Comme tu veux. Essaie seulement de faire attention à toi avec Malefoy. » soupira James avant de ramener son frère vers le château.

« Ca ne se terminera pas comme la dernière fois si c'est à ça que tu penses. » sourit gentiment Harry.

« J'espère bien pour lui parce que la prochaine fois, je le tuerais. » déclara James.

« Au fait, juste comme ça, je ne sors pas encore avec Lucius ! » dit soudainement Harry avant de rire.

« Question de temps. » marmonna James.

**_Voili voilou!! J'espère que ça vous a plu_**

**_Reviews si possible please!!_**


	8. Mariage

_« Comme tu veux. Essaie seulement de faire attention à toi avec Malefoy. » soupira James avant de ramener son frère vers le château._

_« Ca ne se terminera pas comme la dernière fois si c'est à ça que tu penses. » sourit gentiment Harry._

_« J'espère bien pour lui parce que la prochaine fois, je le tuerais. » déclara James._

_« Au fait, juste comme ça, je ne sors pas encore avec Lucius ! » dit soudainement Harry avant de rire._

_« Question de temps. » marmonna James._

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

« Harry, je ne me rappelle plus si je t'ai prévenu ou non, tu as besoin d'un cavalier ou d'une cavalière pour le mariage. » expliqua Mylène.

« Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé. Très gentil de ta part de me prévenir 1 semaine avant le jour J. » soupira Harry.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit. » s'excusa Mylène, légèrement embarrassée.

« Bon et bien je n'ai plus qu'à commencer à chercher. Avec un peu de chance, je ne serais pas le seul sans cavalier. » grimaça Harry.

« Je doute que tu ne puisses pas trouver quelqu'un. » sourit malicieusement Mylène.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi tu penses. » déclara Harry, saluant sa meilleur amie d'un signe de la main avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

« Tu m'évites maintenant ? » l'interrompit Sirius en apparaissant droit devant lui, sortant tout droit d'un passage secret.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, j'ai simplement d'autres choses à faire que de venir te voir. » répliqua Harry, légèrement agacé.

« Tu te crois trop bien pour moi, c'est ça ? Tu crois que tu n'es pas en tort sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là ? Tu n'es même pas venu voir Moony pour t'excuser. Tu n'es qu'un gamin immature et pourri gâté, il serait temps que tu grandisses un peu. » déclara Sirius, clairement en colère.

« Non mais tu t'es vu, sale clébard ? Tu oses me faire la morale sur la maturité ? Il est beau le gars bien mâture qui ne cherche en ses conquêtes qu'un moyen de s'amuser, qui ne sait faire que des blagues stupides à longueur de journée, qui est bourré de préjugés contre tout et n'importe quoi. Et bien tu sais quoi Sirius, je pense qu'en effet, je suis trop bien pour toi. Après tout, pour toi c'est ce que tous les Serpentard pensent d'eux-mêmes non ?! Salut et au déplaisir de te revoir ! » cracha Harry avant de passer sur le côté et de se diriger vers sa destination d'origine, la bibliothèque.

Lucius se contenta d'un sourire moqueur quand il passa à côté d'un Sirius Black complètement tétanisé après les propos d'Harry, rejoignant le petit brun à la bibliothèque.

« J'ai appris quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui. Sanders vient de m'annoncer qu'on était censé se rendre à son mariage accompagnés et comme la dernière fois a été annulée de façon plutôt brutale, je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas y aller avec moi, histoire de nous faire de meilleurs souvenirs. » proposa Lucius.

« Pourquoi pas, je n'avais encore personne en tête. » sourit Harry.

« Excellent ! Ca te dit un tour dans le parc ? » proposa Lucius.

Harry jeta un vague coup d'œil à ses livres de cours avant d'hausser les épaules et d'attraper la main que lui tendait le blond, rangeant les livres empruntés d'un coup de baguette. Il laissa le blond passer un bras autour de sa taille et l'emmener dans le parc, se baladant entre les couples et les fleurs.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Harry. James risque de ne pas apprécier. » commenta Peter en arrivant près d'eux, un regard noir pour Lucius.

« Potter n'a rien a dire, Harry peut choisir qui il veut fréquenter tout seul. » intervint Lucius, renvoyant un regard froid au Gryffondor.

« Je me rappelle pourtant d'une période où tu le frappais en le traitant de pute, non ? » ricana Peter.

Cependant le Gryffondor ne rigola pas longtemps, deux baguettes dirigés vers lui le poussèrent à s'enfuir en courant vers le château, sous les ricanements des deux Serpentard.

« Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point je déteste ce rat. » commenta Harry avant de prendre la main de Lucius et de le tirer vers le château.

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois le seul. » déclara Lucius avec un sourire en coin.

« Ah oui ? Et qui d'autre est d'accord avec moi ? » questionna Harry en se tournant brusquement vers le blond, lui lâchant la main pour placer ses deux bras autour du cou de Lucius.

« Les Serpentard détestent les Gryffondor mais ils détestent encore plus ceux qui ne méritent pas leur maison, comme Pettigrow. » murmura Lucius avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

***************************

Sirius marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, réfléchissant à ses dernières conversations avec Harry et au fait qu'il devait trouver quelqu'un pour le mariage, quand il tomba nez à nez avec Harry et Malefoy en plein bouche à bouche. Sirius serra le poing avant de faire demi-tour, il était tellement en colère que même les Gryffondor n'osaient plus l'approcher à moins de 5 mètres.

« Un problème Padfoot ? » questionna James, avachi sur un fauteuil dans la salle commune des lions.

« Non, tout va très très bien. Fais juste attention de ne pas te retrouver avec un neveu sur les bras à ton âge. » grogna Sirius.

« Je vois, tu es tombé sur Harry et Malefoy ! J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que mon petit-frère sorte de nouveau avec ce Serpentard mais bon…j'ai pas vraiment le choix, c'est sa vie après tout. » soupira James.

« Je trouve que tu prends la nouvelle un peu trop bien. » répliqua Sirius en s'installant à son tour dans un fauteuil.

**********************************

Harry avait salué Lucius depuis quelques minutes quand il tomba sur une scène qui l'enragea, plusieurs Serpentard avaient entouré un jeune Gryffondor et pointaient leurs baguettes vers le torse du plus jeune.

« Laissez le tranquille ! » siffla Harry en arrivant près du groupe.

« Potter ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, ce gnome a détruit mes affaires. » déclara un Serpentard de 4ème année avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien habituellement, Tommy Peterson.

« Je ne voulais pas, vous m'avez fait peur et j'ai mis feu à ton sac sans le vouloir. » se défendit le Gryffondor, tête baissée.

« **Inflamo reverso !** » prononça Harry et tous les sorciers purent voir la destruction des affaires en marche arrière, action qui se stoppa sur les affaires encore intactes de Tommy.

« Merci Harry. Quant à toi le nain, si tu refais un truc de ce genre ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je te ferais goûter à tous les sortilèges les plus horribles que j'ai appris, compris ? » reprit Tommy.

« Je ferais attention. » promit le Gryffondor avant que le groupe de Serpentard ne se disperse.

« A plus Harry ! » salua au dernier moment le groupe de 4ème année.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé. » sourit le garçon aux cheveux roux presque rouges.

« Je n'allais quand même pas les laisser te mettre en pièce, James m'aurait tué. » rigola Harry en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune.

« Je m'appelle William Weasley mais tous mes amis m'appellent Bill donc tu peux m'appeler Bill…enfin si tu veux. » déclara Bill, les joues légèrement rouges.

« Compris Bill, moi c'est Harry Potter. Je suis en 5ème année et toi ? » demanda Harry avec un gentil sourire.

« 2ème année mais j'ai encore du mal à contrôler ma magie accidentelle. » expliqua Bill.

« T'en fais pas pour ça, si t'as besoin d'aide, viens me voir. » sourit Harry.

« Merci beaucoup Harry. » déclara Bill avant de serrer Harry dans ses bras puis de partir en courant vers sa salle commune, sous le rire d'Harry.

***************************************

« Alors Mylène, pas trop stressée ? » questionna Harry en regardant sa meilleure amie se préparer pour son mariage.

« Je suis morte de peur, et si je tombais avant d'arriver à l'autel ? Tu imagines la honte ? » angoissa la jeune femme.

« Tu auras juste à te relever comme si de rien n'était et jeter un regard meurtrier vers tous ceux qui auraient osé rire. » sourit Harry en s'affalant sur le lit, regardant Mylène placer le voile sur sa tête.

« De toute façon, les Serpentard ne se ridiculisent jamais en public, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça m'arriverait à moi. » marmonna Mylène en se maquillant.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à quelqu'un de t'aider à te préparer ? » questionna Harry, lissant sa robe noire aux liserés verts ouverte sur le devant, montrant un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, une croix entouré d'un serpent se trouvant sur le dos de sa robe.

Mylène portait une magnifique robe blanche cintrée qui s'évasait au niveau des cuisses et lui serrait tout le buste, sa robe ne comportait pas de bretelles et rehaussait sa poitrine de manière élégante. Elle portait de longs gants blancs en satin qu'elle retirerait au moment de l'échange des anneaux et une couronne comprenant des voiles était posée sur sa tête.

« Je refuse que quiconque me voit avant le début de la cérémonie. » expliqua Mylène.

« Je vois. Tout le monde a trouvé un cavalier ou une cavalière finalement ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, malgré la contrainte de temps. »

« Avec qui vient Rémus ? » questionna Harry.

« Rémus vient avec sa cousine, Lenny ; Régulus avec sa cousine, Narcissa Black ; James vient avec Lily, comme tu t'en étais surement douté et Sirius vient avec Mallory Haston, une de ses ex. » répondit Mylène.

*****************************************

« Maman ! Papa ! J'ai une faveur à vous demander… » commença James en se tournant vers ses parents, une de ses mains tenant toujours celle de Lily.

« …si c'est pour un nouveau balai, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on verrait en fonction de tes notes. » soupira Jonas.

« Non ca n'a rien à voir. Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à réconcilier Sirius et Harry, ils ne se sont pas parler depuis 1 semaine ou alors juste pour se disputer. » expliqua James.

« James chéri, j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider mais c'est à eux de régler le problème. Rien de bon n'arrivera si tout le monde s'en mêle. » refusa Eris, partant s'installer.

« Elle a dit tout le monde, tout se passera bien si je suis le seul à agir. » sourit malicieusement Jonas avec un clin d'œil pour James avant d'aller rejoindre Eris.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment certaine que c'est ce à quoi ta mère pensait en disant ça. » rigola Lily avant de le tirer vers les sièges où se trouvaient leurs amis.

A peine venaient-ils de s'asseoir qu'une douce musique s'éleva dans l'espace où ils se trouvaient, c'est-à-dire dans le jardin des Zabini, qui contenait des plantes et des fleurs très rares et surtout très belles, entourant l'espace où se trouvaient les invités et les futurs mariés.

Soudain, comme à la manière des moldus, Mylène arriva au bras d'Harry qui la mena jusqu'à l'autel où se trouvait déjà Nathaniel avant qu'Harry n'aille s'asseoir au premier rang quand Mylène fut au niveau de son futur mari et du maître de cérémonie, son père.

« Comme Merlin autrefois, nous sommes tous regroupés ici pour l'union à la fois sentimentale et magique de ces deux jeunes sorciers. Vous partagerez tous les deux un lien profond qui ne se brisera qu'à la mort de l'un des deux ou au divorce, ce qu'évidemment personne ne souhaite. Mylène Evanda Sanders, voulez-vous vous unir à Nathaniel Elyas Zabini ? » demanda le prêtre, Mark Sanders.

« Je le veux. » répondit Mylène, se tranchant la paume de la main avec une dague tendue par sa mère et laissant couler son sang dans une coupe en or.

« Nathaniel Elyas Zabini, voulez-vous vous unir à Mylène Evanda Sanders ? »

« Je le veux. » déclara Nathaniel avant d'imiter les actions de Mylène.

« Que s'approchent maintenant le parrain et la marraine de chacun des futurs mariés. » ordonna Mark.

Quatre personnes se levèrent alors des bancs, répétant les actions des futurs mariés en laissant couler leur sang dans la coupe.

« La magie contenue dans le sang des parrains et des marraines offrira protection, fertilité et chance aux futurs mariés tandis que le mélange de la magie contenue dans le sang des futurs époux les unira magiquement. Buvez ! » déclara Mark.

Mylène attrapa la coupe et prit une gorgée de sang avant de tendre la coupe à Nathaniel qui fit de même avant de la reposer où elle se trouvait auparavant, leurs blessures se cicatrisant magiquement.

« Par le pouvoir conféré à tous les prêtres par Merlin lui-même, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. » sourit Mark, regardant avec tendresse sa fille embrasser son mari.

« Quelle touchante cérémonie ! Vous devriez m'être reconnaissant de ne pas être intervenu avant. » ricana Voldemort, devant une douzaine de mangemorts.

« Que fais-tu ici Tom ? » intervint Dumbledore en se levant, baguette à la main.

« Juste féliciter les nouveaux mariés, et passer dire bonjour à Harry. » sourit dangereusement le mage noir, ignorant que le vieux fou avait une nouvelle fois osé l'appeler par le nom de son moldu de père.

« Tu peux donc repartir maintenant que c'est fait. » déclara Dumbledore.

« Hors de question, je n'ai pas encore donné de cadeau. » refusa Voldemort avant de lancer un sortilège vers Dumbledore, qui l'arrêta d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

Ce fut ensuite la panique, les plus âgés sortirent leur baguette et commencèrent à se battre contre les mangemorts tandis que les plus jeunes et les mariés, qui n'avaient pas leur baguette, furent mis à l'écart.

Harry se faisait emmener à l'abri par un ami de ses parents quand ce dernier fut touché par un stupéfix dans le dos, Harry leva alors sa baguette et envoya un sort dans la poitrine de l'agresseur, l'envoyant s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus loin contre un arbre. A partir de ce sort peu bénin, il entra dans la bataille, distribuant des sortilèges de tous les côtés jusqu'à qu'il n'observe avec horreur un mangemort d'environ sa taille lancer un maléfice dans le dos de Sirius.

« Sirius ! » cria Harry avant de se précipiter pour prendre le sort à sa place, hurlant quand il sentit sa peau se faire lacérer à de multiples endroits.

Mais juste avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux sous la perte de sang massive, il remarqua une paire d'yeux de couleur acier sous le masque d'un des mangemorts.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Sirius, horrifié par la quantité de sang s'échappant du corps du petit brun.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de nous retirer, je n'aimerais pas laisser mourir ce jeune garçon. » déclara mystérieusement Voldemort avant de transplaner, suivi par tous les mangemorts encore sur pied.

« Ligotez les mangemorts qui se trouvent encore ici ! Que les personnes compétentes en médicomagie s'occupent des blessés, la priorité étant Harry Potter vu son état. » ordonna Dumbledore.

Eris se précipita immédiatement sur son fils en entendant la dernière remarque de Dumbledore, sans soin immédiats, il risquait de perdre tout son sang.

« **Renouvelo sangus !** » prononça Eris en pointant sa baguette sur Harry.

« **Lesiono reparo !** » déclara à son tour Mégane Sanders, la mère de Mylène.

« Va-t-il s'en sortir ? » questionna Sirius, sa main crispée autour de celle d'Harry.

« Evidemment ! Harry est plus solide que son apparence ne le laisse croire. Nous avons refermé ses plaies et renouvelé son sang, il aura juste à prendre quelques potions pour éviter les cicatrices et se redynamiser. » sourit gentiment Eris en caressant le front de son plus jeune fils.

« Si je tenais celui qui a osé le toucher. » gronda Jonas en observant également Harry.

« Il a protégé Sirius. » expliqua James, ayant vu toute l'action.

« J'ai toujours su qu'il avait énormément de qualités de Gryffondor. » rigola Jonas.

« Des morts ? » questionna soudainement Mégane en regardant autour d'elle.

« Aucun, juste quelques blessés. » répondit Dumbledore en arrivant avec un soupir soulagé.

****************************************

Harry se réveilla quelques heures après l'attaque, faible et courbaturé, dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

« C'est un signe que tu te réveilles au moment où c'est moi qui suis censé te surveiller ? » sourit Lucius en s'installant sur la chaise près du lit d'Harry.

« Je sais tout Lucius, je t'ai reconnu sous le masque. » déclara brusquement Harry en fixant les yeux si uniques du blond.

« Comment ? » s'écria Lucius, à la fois choqué et horrifié.

« Je ne dirais rien à personne si c'est ça qui te fait peur. Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'a pas engrené assez profondément pour que tu ne penses plus à ce que ça serait d'être dans l'autre camp. Peut-être qu'un jour tu reviendras à la raison, et quand ce jour arrivera, je t'aiderais. » décida Harry.

« Quel discours ! Je suis ravi de savoir que tu m'estimes autant Harry mais mon choix est fait. » commenta Lucius.

« Nous verrons. Pour ce qui est de tes derniers moments à Poudlard, tant que tu obéiras à cet homme, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. » déclara Harry, le ton calme et résolu.

« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. » chuchota Lucius pour qu'Harry ne puisse pas entendre, avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

« Deuxième rupture avec le grand Malefoy ? » sourit Rémus en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

« Comment l'as-tu deviné ? » questionna Harry, anxieux à l'idée de connaitre la réponse, Rémus avait l'ouïe très fine étant un loup-garou.

« J'ai vu Malefoy quitter l'infirmerie furieux. » rigola Rémus.

« Je ne pouvais pas continuer dans ces conditions… » commença Harry.

« …mais j'aurais pu dans d'autres circonstances. » avant de terminer en chuchotant.

« Sirius se fait du soucis pour toi mais Mme Pomfresh refuse de le laisse entrer, elle dit qu'il te causerait trop de stress. » pouffa Rémus, préférant ignorer la dernière remarque d'Harry.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle. » sourit Harry.

« Vous pouvez quitter l'infirmerie Mr Potter, vous êtes de nouveau en parfaite santé. » déclara Mme Pomfresh après avoir examiné Harry.

Harry se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle quand il croisa Sirius, un Sirius plutôt énervé d'ailleurs constata Harry en étudiant le visage du plus âgé.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? J'aurais très bien supporter ce sort moi-même. » s'exclama Sirius quand il fut assez près d'Harry.

« Si les rôles avaient été inversés, tu n'aurais pas agis de la même façon que moi ? » demanda Harry, toujours calme et posé.

« Evidemment que si…c'est juste que je ne supporte pas de te voir blessé. » soupira Sirius.

« Je vais bien Sirius…mon corps était prêt à recevoir le sort, pas le tien. » expliqua Harry.

Sirius soupira de nouveau avant de pousser Harry contre le mur et de baisser sa tête pour la poser sur l'épaule du petit brun.

« Je comprends ton raisonnement mais s'il te plait, ne refais plus jamais ça. » demanda Sirius.

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te le promettre. » répondit Harry.

Sirius se redressa avant de baisser le regard afin de fixer les brillants yeux verts d'Harry. Poussé par une envie comme il n'en avait encore jamais ressenti, il baissa son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry pour la première fois. Sirius s'attendait à être repoussé quand il sentit Harry répondre au baiser en ouvrant sa bouche, action dont il profita en introduisant sa langue dans la bouche consentante d'Harry.

« Tu embrasses divinement bien…dois-je remercier ton expérience ? » souffla Harry en récupérant son souffle.

« J'ai toujours embrassé comme un dieu et je peux te dire que tu n'es vraiment pas loin derrière moi. » rigola Sirius en posant ses mains sur la taille d'Harry.

« Mon meilleur ami s'est donc enfin décidé à dévergonder mon petit-frère ? » intervint James avec un sourire amusé.

« Tu es donc d'accord pour je sorte avec ton petit-frère ? » s'étonna Sirius, toujours un bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

« Evidemment, tu es le meilleur parti pour lui. Par contre, si tu oses t'en servir comme tu l'as fait avec tes ex, je te tuerais, c'est clair ?! » déclara James.

« Comme du cristal ! » sourit Sirius avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou d'Harry.

* * *

**Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser pour mon absence, j'ai eu pas mal de soucis physiques qui m'ont fait perdre l'envie d'écrire mais toutes vos reviews m'ont poussé à faire de mon mieux pour terminer mes histoires.**

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent malgré mes absences!**

**Pour ce qui est de Bill, j'avais envie de l'avoir dans ma fic donc j'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit déjà à Poudlard, ne m'en voulez pas ^^**


End file.
